Amor En Turno
by Cullengirl405
Summary: Todos Humanos... Bella es una chica dedicada completamente a sus estudios y es la tipica "ratón de biblioteca" a la que todos molestan, pero un día decide cambiar para impresionar al hombre que ama: Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:**

Bella es una chica dedicada completamente a sus estudios y es la tipica "ratón de biblioteca" a la que todos molestan, pero un día decide cambiar para impresionar al hombre que ama: Edward Cullen, y se enredara en la telaraña de mentiras y misterio que conlleva ser "la chica de turno" como le dicen a las novias de este mujeriego...

**Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, me conocen como Bella, y me encantaría que me acompañen en los sucesos que me han pasado recientemente, pero para poder dejarlos conocer mi presente tengo que contarles mi historia desde un poco mas atrás... desde que estaba a punto de pasar a la universidad...allí comienza esta historia.

Estábamos en la cafetería mi mejor amiga Tanya y yo, planeábamos como queríamos que fuera la universidad, estábamos a un mes de graduarnos, por fin saldría de esa prisión que se hacia llamar escuela, y podríamos convertirnos en lo que soñábamos ser desde los 9 años.

De pronto llego a la cafetería el chico mas lindo de la escuela, yo simplemente volé, el verlo me hacia olvidar que existía alguien mas sobre la tierra.

-Bella!!...Isabella!!...Isabella Swan!!!!

-¿mande?-dije pegando un brinco, los gritos de mi amiga me habían asustado

-¿quieres algo para la baba?

-aja-dije con aire soñador, sin dejar de ver a la razón de mi viaje a la luna sin dejar la tierra

-¡¡¡¡Bella reacciona!!!!-me grito-ya deja de mirarlo-dijo furiosa pero en un susurro para no llamar más la atención

-pero es que es taaaaan lindo-dije antes de lanzar un suspiro

-y tu eres taaaaan tonta-dijo imitándome

-no soy tonta-dije enojada

-si, si lo eres, por que tu cabecita aun no entiende que ese hombre no es para ti, que es un patán, tu te mereces algo mejor, no un tipo que salga con la que se le cruce enfrente

-pues conmigo no ha salido

-por que tu no eres una hueca sin cerebro a la cual puede ligarse con tonterías, sabe que contigo no puede jugar como con las demás

-pues no me importa ser una hueca, quiero que me mire

Voltee a verlo de nuevo, pero no era la escena que yo quería ver, estaba besando a una chica de los primeros años, era muy linda, y se había desarrollado bastante bien, con solo ver a la tipa sabias que se estaba deshaciendo de felicidad y con solo verme a mi sabias que me estaba deshaciendo de envidia

-ves, ya esta con la de turno

-con la de turno....eso es muy feo...

-pues es como el las trata, y lo dice, una vez lo oí decir: "ahora es el turno de: ......"-dijo imitándolo-no me acuerdo como se llamaba la tipa

-y tu como sabes eso

-por que me lo encontré en el centro comercial y estaba con sus amigos hablando de eso

-no son tantas como creen

-¿no?!!!-dijo indignada-¿¿te hago la lista??

-haber

-en lo que va del mes han sido: Diana, Belén, Tamara, Nadine, Natalie, y esta, que no se como se llama-se dio una vuelta de 180° y le pego en la cabeza a un niño de primer año que estaba en la mesa de junto- como se llama la tipa de turno?

-Jessica

-gracias-se volvió hacia mi y me dijo-y Jessica, y esas solo son las oficiales, por que faltan las aventurillas secretas

-esta bien, si es un poquitín mujeriego

-un poquitín?

-bueno, es un mujeriego, pero esta como quiere

-ashh, tu no entiendes

Deje de hacerle caso a mi amiga y seguí viéndolo, se estaba comiendo a besos a la tal Jessica, que suerte tenia la tipa, ella lo tenia todo para ella, mientras yo solo me contentaba con verlo besar a otras chicas, y crearme una fantasía en la que estaba a su lado, la fantasía mas perfecta del mundo, en la que estaba al lado del maravilloso Edward Cullen....

**Hola!! bueno, esta historia la escribi hace un año mas o menos y la vdd es q la habia escrito para otra cosa jaja pero bueno, se me ocurrio q seria divertido verla de una forma mas Bella jajaja, espero que les guste, tmbn como MadAristocrat tengo mi blog dedicado a mis historias en donde encontraran tmbn la musica para los capitulos que la contengan, espero que les guste!!**

**nos vemos pronto**

**Cullengirl!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hora de un cambio

**Hola, bueno aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de Amor en Turno espero que les guste, para el escogí como música "Suddenly I See" de KT Tunstall, recuerden q en el blog la encuentran la dirección es: www. Blogger. Com / mylovehistories**

**También en el blog encontraran en el encabezado la imagen que mas se parece a Tanya en esta historia así que pásense!! Jajaja**

**Bueno ya no hago tanto alboroto y les dejo el cap!**

**---------------------------**

Tanya y yo caminábamos hacia la parada del autobús para ir a casa

-estas muy pensativa

-Tanya, acabo de tomar una decisión muy importante

-¿cual?

-voy a conquistar a Edward, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario, me voy a cambiar el look, mi ropa, lo que sea

-el no merece que te esfuerces por el

-lo se, pero no lo hago por el, lo hago por mi, es hora de un cambio

-ok, haz lo que quieras, solo que no vengas a llorar conmigo

-no, no te preocupes, sabia que no iba a contar con tu apoyo

Subí al autobús y me fui, ella no me iba a apoyar en eso, pero yo sabía que no solo era para estar al lado de ese hombre, era para sentirme a gusto conmigo misma

...Por la tarde en mi casa...

-muy bien Bella, es hora de hacer un cambio-le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo, no era una chica que se preocupara por su imagen, me ponía lo primero que me encontrara, me amarraba el cabello en una coleta y no me maquillaba, no le encontraba caso a eso, no había nada por que hacerlo, pero ahora era diferente-por el y por ti Bella, solo por ustedes dos

Me dirigí a mi guarda ropa y saque la ropa que me había regalado mi prima por mi cumpleaños, no era nada a mi estilo, pero era lo mejor para empezar con un cambio, y como me había dicho ella

"-así nunca vas a tener novio, estas muy linda, pero si no cambias tu ropa, tu cabello y te arreglas nunca vas a salir del hoyo"

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, preocuparme por mí y por la nueva Bella

Con la idea de la nueva Bella salí de mi casa al centro comercial, odiaba las compras, pero si era la única opción allí iba a encontrar todo para mi nuevo cambio y también allí enterraría entre las tiendas a la Bella del pasado

Al llegar al centro comercial fui a la tienda favorita de mi prima, y para mi mala o buena suerte me encontré con Jessica, "la chica de turno".

Me acerque a ella y empecé a escuchar una conversación que tenia con su amiga

-Jess, ¿estas segura que esta bien que salgas con el?

-si, Lauren no te preocupes

-pero ya te están catalogando, y eso es muy feo

-no me importa, para mi mejor, el estar con Edward es un pase directo a la popularidad

-pues allá tu

"un pase directo a la popularidad", era el colmo que ella pensara así de Edward, no le importaba nada, solo ser popular, en cambio yo me preocupaba por el, por sus sentimientos, aunque muchos dijeran que no los tenia, el era un ser humano a final de cuentas y yo la chica que lo amaba

Me aleje de esas dos niñas, no quería oír lo que pensaban de Edward, fui a otra aparte de la tienda y 40 mins después me fui con lo necesario para el outfit de la nueva Bella.

Fui al salón de belleza y me cortaron el pelo, me sugirieron cambiarme el color, pero yo lo quería como era, castaño, así que solo me lo cortaron, le pusieron unos reflejos rojos que solo se verían con el sol y me lo alaciaron.

En mi casa por la noche, me llamo Tanya

-¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

-si Tanya, y no voy a cambiar mi decisión

-pues allá tu

Me colgó y yo solo pensé resignada si así era como se comportaba una mejor amiga....

Por la mañana cuando me estaba arreglando entro mi mamá a mi habitación

-¿y ahora?, ¿que mosca te pico?

-¿por que lo dices?

-pues que te estas poniendo guapa, te cortaste el pelo, lo pintaste, ya no lo llevas amarrado, y llevas la ropa que te dio tu prima que me juraste nunca ibas a usar

-solo decidí que era hora de un cambio

-me parece perfecto, ya era hora de que salieras al ataque, jajaja

Con la opinión positiva de mi madre y sus comentarios sobre como debí de haber hecho esto desde hace mucho salí a la escuela y al llegar todas las miradas se dirigían a mí, pero a mi solo me importaba una, pero no la encontré...

-hola Bella

-¡¡Jacob como estas!!

-no puedo creerlo, te ves magnifica

Jacob, mejor conocido como Jake, uno de mis compañeros de clase y uno de mis mejores amigos, era un muy buen chico, y siempre era sincero en lo que pensaba y decía

-muchas gracias

-¿el cambio es por alguien especial?

-mmm, podría ser

-déjame ver, se llama Edward Cullen?

-jaja, si y por mi tambien Jake

-pues me parece bien que cambies para que se fije en ti, aunque estoy seguro que a Tanya no le hizo gracia

-no, no le hizo nada de gracia

-no le hagas caso, ella esta loca

**Eso es todo por ahora, las veo pronto!! Dejen comments!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Investigación y Sonrisas

**Hola!! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han comentado:**

**Lunn: si, es raro que Tanya sea la amiga no?? Pero había q darle una oportunidad a al pobre, no?? *-*, además como dijiste, es entendible, sobre todo cuando sabes q tal vez tu amiga se esta equivocando y que no vas a a poder protegerla.**

**: gracias, q tal te ha parecido hasta ahora?**

**Nonblondes: gracias, se q lo que viene te va a E-N-C-A-N-T-A-R**

**Cindel23: jaja ya veras lo que pasara con Edward jaja**

**Tephy XD: si, es un poco negativa pero esta preocupada, hay q entenderla**

**Terra2012: si, fue radical, pero q le vamos a hacer, sabemos que Bells esta loca no??**

**Christti: jaja crees a Jake capaz de eso?? Nooo como crees, jajaja espera y sabrás la vdd de Jake. Lo de la pagina: la puse con espacios, bórralos y listo!! Espero q funcione, si no de todas maneras esta como mi web principal en mi profile ;)**

**Gabriela Cullen: cuando se trata de Edward acepto lo que sea o tu no??**

**Y bueno aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo de Amor en Turno espero que les guste, para este capitulo la recomendación musical es: Time to be your 21 de Alexz Johnson esta en el blog ;)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Últimamente esta mas rara que nunca-le dije a Jake, el cambio en Tanya era muy raro, pero todo lo que relacionaba Tanya y Edward en la misma frase era radicalmente desastroso así que no era tan raro

-¿¿quieres que la investigue??

Jacob era detective por naturaleza, siempre se la pasaba investigando a las personas, gracias a él sabia muchas cosas de Edward, ese niño era maravilloso, era un angelito

-ok, confió en ti, ve por q esta mas loca que nunca-dije con una sonrisa, sabia que aunque le dijera que no lo iba a hacer así que mejor era apoyarlo

-a tus ordenes jefa

Se fue a la entrada para lo que suponía yo, era buscar a Tanya.

Cuando el salía vi a Edward acercarse a donde yo estaba, una sonrisa estúpida se asomo en mi cara, lo notaba apurado, hablaba con alguien por celular y sonreía, se veía tan diferente a lo que se veía de el siempre, se veía natural, pasó justo a mi lado sin siquiera notarme y alcancé a escuchar que decía:

-si, te lo prometí o no??

No me había notado, me hacia sentir tan mal pero bueno, había que verlo por el lado amable, estaba muy ocupado en el teléfono no habría notado ni as u novia enfrente de él.

Camine hacia mi salón segura de mí misma, sabia que allí tenia que estar Edward, ya que iba en mi clase, pero al entrar no lo vi, supuse que se había quedado hablando por teléfono.

Mientras estábamos en la cuarta clase con la maestra de química (que era un ogro al que le tenia pánico) sentí una mirada en mi espalda, al darme la vuelta me encontré con que Jasper, uno de los amigos de Edward me miraba con una cara que unos días atrás me hubiera asustado, pero ahora me alagaba, por que si el me miraba así, significaba que Edward iba a hacer lo mismo. Yo solo le sonreí y me di la vuelta

Las horas pasaban y Edward no llegaba, ya me estaba desesperando, cuando estábamos esperando al maestro de historia del arte, alcance a oír que Jasper de decía a otro chico:

-no se donde esta...ya se me hizo raro

-oí que Jess tampoco aparece

-¡¡¡pues ya sabes donde están!!! Jajajaja

-jajajajaja, los creo capaces de eso y mas....

Ya no soporte esos comentarios estúpidos, así que los ignore o trate de hacerlo por unos minutos, pero al final de cuentas no lo logre, la duda nació en mí, y si esa persona con quien hablaba era su novia?? Y si estaba con ella y no me iba a notar? Y si el cambio había sido inútil?. Así que hice algo que en vida pasada nunca habría hecho.

Me levante de mi asiento y fui a donde se encontraba Jasper

-Jasper

-¿¿Bella, preciosa, en que te pudo servir??-dijo con aire de seductor y mirándome como si me quisiera comer con los ojos

-necesito saber donde esta Edward

-pues no se, dicen que con su novia, o mejor dicho "con la de turno" por que Edward nunca ha tenido novia, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar yo a lo que necesites-dijo mirándome como nunca hubiera imaginado que me miraran.

-ok, necesito que le llames por favor

-¿para que lo quieres?-dijo sumamente extrañado, que yo buscara a Edward era tan extraño como que la maestra de Química tuviera buen humor

-eso no te importa

-si no me dices no le llamo, preciosa

-mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre y cuando iba a la secundaria era amiga de la madre de Edward, y quiero saber si no tienen una foto de esa época para hacerle su regalo

-¿y por que no vas con su madre directamente?

-por que no se debe de enterar, es una sorpresa, me entiendes, si se entera le va a contar a mi mamá.

Oh por dios, era la mentira mas estúpida que había oído en toda mi vida, es mas casi ni coherencia tenia pero no se me ocurrió nada mas inteligente, pero no podía decirles: para que vea que cambie mi look para que me mire.

-ok, le voy a llamar, pero no por tus motivos, si no por que hoy te ves sumamente sexy

-gracias Jasper, eres un caramelo-le dije con una sonrisa que intente hacer parecer seductora

-me encantaría ser tu caramelo, preciosa

-¡¡¡ya!!!, ¡¡¡llámale!!!-dije apenada, pero si esa reacción tenia Jasper, era una buena señal.

-ok, ok

Tomo su celular y le llamó

-Edward, donde estas??

-......................

-ok, entonces entérate tu mismo, bye

-..............

-listo nena, llega en:

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Una silueta apareció por el cristal de la puerta, los nervios me atacaron y corrí a mi asiento sumamente sonrojada, Jasper y sus amigos solo se empezaron a reír, un segundo después entro Edward

-¿para que me querías?-le dijo a Jasper con cara de fastidio, de nuevo era el Edward de siempre, el serio, es fastidiado, el seductor.

-yo no, una amiga te buscaba, una preciosa amiga-dios!! Me estaba haciendo sonrojarme, como era posible que pudieran hacerme eso a mí que nunca les había llamado la atención a ninguno de esos chicos, pero bueno era buena señal, verdad??

-¿¿ah si?... ¿alguien con posibilidades??

-mírala tu mismo

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Que dirá Edward?? Habrá ignorado a Bella o simplemente no la vio?? Con quien hablaba?? Quien lo hace sonreír de esa forma?? En el próximo capitulo lo entenderán**

**Un beso!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Café?

_**RESPONDIENDO COMMENTS!**_

**Terra2012: ya se acabo el suspenso, aquí tienes el cap**

**Cindel23: jaja si, es peligroso, habrá que ver el resultado no?**

**Christti: aquí tienes el siguiente, y lo del blog, perdona, ya arregle la web, la puse debajo de este capitulo**

**Kathyta . Cullen: gracias, espero que te guste lo que viene**

**Gabriela Cullen : jaja ya conocerás a Jasper a lo largo de la historia, es muy divertido, y lo de Jake, lo conocerás mas tarde**

**Belen Cullen: me encanta que te encante ˆˆ**

**Nonblondes: jaja este tmbn te encantara, lo se**

**Rosy . Cullen : Tanya tendrá su lado bueno no?, y la web es Edward/Bella, Bella es mi personaje favorito de la saga, así que lo siento pero esta vez no habrá suerte.**

**Lunn: si, a veces parece un imbécil, pero ya veras lo que pasa**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Recomendación Musical: ALGO DE LOS DOS de chenoa esta en el blog (pónganla cuando aparezca: PLAY )**

De pronto sentí la mirada de Edward en mí, me puse mas nerviosa aun, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

-Bella??

Me voltee y lo vi a los ojos, su cara fue maravillosa, solo les puedo decir que necesitaba una bandeja para la baba

-¿si?-le respondí simulando seguridad pero muriéndome por dentro

-te ves...genial

-muchas gracias-me había puesto roja como tomate y estaba hiperventilando, pero es que ese hombre era condenadamente sexy en toda situación

-luego hablamos- me guiño el ojo y me sonrió, yo sentía que me desmayaba-solo déjame deshacerme de este idiota

Le regale una sonrisa y regrese la vista hacia el pizarrón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara

-¿¿por que llegaste tarde Don Juan??

-no te importa

-uyy que genio, mejor ve con la nueva muñequita de cristal del salón haber si te lo baja

-largo de aquí

Voltee la mirada discretamente y vi que Jasper y los demás se iban a la otra orilla del salón

-Bella??-amaba la manera en la que decía mi nombre, amaba todo de el

-¿si?

-me dijeron que me buscabas- dijo sentándose junto a mi

-ah! si, es que...yo...eh...bueno...eh...yo...-estaba a un segundo de desmayarme…

-haber, mírame a los ojos,-_**a los ojos??!! Dios es que acaso quieres que me desmaye mientras me pierdo en ese mar verde esmeralda que son tus ojos??-**_ y dime, en realidad me estabas buscando o era una broma de Jasper para que te viera, por que no lo dudaría, y con lo linda que te ves, valdría la pena no golpearlo-¡¡¡Bingo!!! Además de guapo sabio dar buenas ideas…esperen!! Me dijo linda?! OH POR DIOS!!

-si, como pudiste ver, yo estaba aquí cuando entraste, yo no quería hablar contigo-dije lo mas seria posible, no podía ser posible que me sonriera de esa manera

-ok, luego le rompo la cara a ese estúpido

-no, no le digas nada, esta loquito -pobre Jasper iba a pagar los platos rotos si yo no intervenía

-jajajaja, ok, pero solo por que tu lo pides

Le sonreí una vez mas y el me devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento entro el maestro al aula y me acomode en mi asiento, el simplemente no se movió se quedo junto a mi, cosa que, para serles sincera me ponía a punto del desmayo y me molestaba por que no me dejaba concentrarme

La clase avanzo, y yo seguía sin concentrarme, sentía la mirada de Edward en mí a cada segundo

Un minuto después dejo un papelito en mi libro y luego se puso a leer lo que teníamos que leer

"**¿¿¿**_**TIENES ALGO QUE HACER EN LA TARDE???, SI ESTAS LIBRE TE PUEDO INVITAR UN CAFE?? CONTESTAME CUANDO ACABE LA CLASE. EDWARD"**_

Wow! nunca pensé que me iba a decir eso, me sentía morir, luego de eso solo contaba los minutos para que terminara la clase, quería decirle que si!!, que con el hasta el fin del mundo, besarlo, hacer mil cosas con el, pero aun no era tiempo, solo me había pedido un café, no casarnos.

Luego de los 15 minutos más eternos de mi vida termino la clase, Edward salió del salón y yo me extrañe mucho, que acaso no quería mi repuesta??. Claro estaba que no lo iba a salir a buscar, no estaba tan desesperada, me puse a leer lo que no había leído en clase y de pronto sentí que alguien me picaba la espalda para llamar mi atención

-preciosa, dice Edward que lleva 10 minutos esperándote afuera del salón, que si vas o no vas a ir-dijo Jasper con cara de fastidio por ser el mensajero de Edward

-eh...si, ya voy

Me levante y salí con Jasper del salón, Edward estaba sentado en la pared que estaba frente a la puerta del salón

-pensé que no venias

-no salgo del salón entre clase y clase

-por que?

-no me gusta llegar tarde, como algunas personas, además de que soy torpe, podría caerme en cualquier momento y no seria buena idea, se lo que te digo

-hay una razón para que haya llegado tarde sabes?? -dijo levantándose sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón

No la quería saber, si era lo que habían dicho sus amigos que era la misma que yo había maquinado en mi mente en su ausencia no la quería saber

-ahh, bueno-dije lo mas indiferente posible

-no quieres saber?-dijo empezando a caminar hacia el jardín, yo lo seguí

-no es de mi incumbencia – maldición es que acaso no podía hablar y caminar al mismo tiempo, me tropecé pero gracias al cielo el me atrapo antes de tocar el piso.

-pues te voy a decir para que no pienses mal de mi.-empezó sin apartarse de mi- Hoy hubo un pequeño festival en la escuela de mi hermano, va al kínder, y me pidió que fuera por que quería que lo viera bailar, se lo prometí, me dijo que si no iba yo no lo iba a hacer, por que había ensayado para que yo estuviera orgulloso de el, así que fui a verlo, por eso llegue tarde, no por que me haya estado acostando con Jessica-dijo soltándome por fin y recargándose en la puerta que salía hacia el jardín haciendo la cara que tanto me gustaba, de perfecto seductor y matándome con su ternura, yo que pensé que estaba con su "amiguita"

-como sabes que estaban diciendo eso?

-por que conozco a mis amigos, creen que me acuesto con todas mis novias

-tu si las consideras tus novias

-no realmente, no son lo que yo busco, yo solo voy a considerar mi novia a la mujer de la que me enamore, cuando eso pase, no la voy a dejar ir nunca

-pues suerte con la búsqueda-dije saliendo hacia el jardín, pensando que me encantaría ser esa mujer perfecta y rogando al cielo no caerme.

El día se paso endemoniadamente rápido, Edward no se aparto de mi en todo el día, no me hablaba, no me miraba, pero no se levanto de su asiento a mi derecha en toda la mañana

-Edward, no te vas a levantar de allí?- le dijo Jasper

-no, no sabia que este libro era tan interesante

-ok, solo q no se te pegue lo nerd

-cállate!! La próxima que te escuche decir algo asi, no la cuentas Jasper, entendiste?? Y lárgate

-ok, perdón, adiós muñeca-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejándome a mi con cara de asombro y a Edward con cara de que estaba a punto de golpearlo

La hora de la salida llego mas rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido

Simplemente salí corriendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir me tropecé y alguien me tomo el brazo

-no se te olvide nuestro café, y camina con cuidado

-ok, lo intentare y no, no se me olvida nuestro café-dije con una risita nerviosa, ahora pensaba q era una idiota

-bye- me sonrió y me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca

- BELLA!!-la voz de Jacob interrumpió el momento

-adiós-dije totalmente apenada. Me sentía desfallecer

Me regalo una sonrisa, me guiño el ojo y se fue

Jacob llego corriendo a mi lado

-por...fin...te...alcanzo

-que paso Jacob?

-ya...investigue...a...Tanya

-tienes muy mala condición física

-si...ya lo se

-recupera el aliento

-listo

-ok, ahora, te puedo reclamar

-reclamarme que

-interrumpiste lo que hubiera sido un beso

-perdón

-no te preocupes

-para que me buscabas-dije saliendo de la escuela

-ya investigue a Tanya

-y?

-nada, llego temprano pero me pidió que la cubriera por que no había echo el trabajo de Literatura, así que la acompañe a la biblioteca y regreso justo a literatura, osea tu 5ta hora, mientras no estaba investigue entre los chicos del salón y nadie sabe nada, no hace nada raro, nada, es una estatua

-pues así es ella, ya déjala o te va a matar si se entera

-no, si no descubro algo no soy un verdadero detective

-y?

-voy a ir a su casa y la voy a espiar, si no encuentro nada hoy, lo dejo por la paz

-ok

-y cuéntame, q onda con Edward, los vi muy juntitos

-si, me invito un café hoy en la tarde

-wow!! Eso es un record, nadie lo había conquistado en un día

-no lo conquiste, solo le mande un mensaje diciéndole: HEY!! EXISTO!!! MIRAME!!

-jajaja, si, pero ya vete, para que te arregles y te vayas con tu amorcito

-ok-subí al autobús y me fui a casa

Las 6 llegaron antes de lo que yo hubiera deseado, aun no estaba lista, pero de pronto mi celular me dio la señal de mensaje

Decía: _"Perdón, me retrase un poco, se me presento un imprevisto, en cuanto me deshaga de el voy a recogerte a tu casa. Un beso_

_Edward"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_**Bueno, este es el capitulo 4, espero que les guste, Eddie es rápido jajaja, pero bueno, ya veremos que hace Bells en la cita, esperemos q no se rompa una pierna o algo jaja, recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy totalmente abierta a ellas, y las podemos incluir en la historia, pasen al blog, hubo un error en la dirección que les puse aquí, la correcta es:**_

_**http:// www. mylovehistories **__**. Blogspot. Com**_

_**gracias!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Emmett

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!!**

**Belen Cullen: no lo se, será que no quiere que piense mal de él**

**Lunn: jaja pobre Bells no lo dudaría q acabaran en el hospital, y lo de Jess, ya lo veras mas adelante ;), jajaja lo de Jake, hay algo divertido de eso**

**Terra2012: a mi también me encanta q Jazz tenga peso en la historia, que hable, que se ría, por dios!!**

**Nonblondes: me encanta que te encante, haber q piensas de este :)**

**Ale-cullen4: aquí lo tienes!**

**Gabriela Cullen: muchas preguntas jajaja todas tienen su respuesta!!**

**Christti: jajaja ya ves, asi son los Cullen**

**Srita Insensible: ok, ok, no quiero ser culpable d una muerte aquí esta el cap para que tus nervios se calmen jiji**

**SadisticTorment: gracias por el cumplido aquí esta lo que sigue ;)**

_**Gracias a todas!! Y a los que no dejan comments tmbn gracias por leer!! Ahora, les dejo el cap esperando que les guste, haber que piensan de Emmett jiji yo honestamente lo AMO, espero sus comments!! La música para hoy es: la que quieran xD, porfa déjenme recomendaciones musicales e intentare incluirlas en la historia, también déjenme ideas, teorías y todo lo que se les ocurra, estoy abierta a las posibilidades, con respecto a la foto (no doy detalles) la podrán ver en el blog, allí la posteare con el capitulo. Un beso. Maryfer!!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

Perfecto, mas tiempo, seguí arreglándome y para mi desgracia las 6:55 sonó el timbre, aun no acababa!!!, las cosas se pusieron peor cuando se oyó un grito de mi mamá

-Bella!!Hija!! Ya llego Edward!! Por que no me dijiste que estaba tan guapo!!??

Solo oí una risa en la escalera, al parecer el estaba allí

-ya voy!!!!

De pronto, lo sentí detrás de mí

-te ayudo?-me abrocho la cadena que llevaba horas intentando ponerme y me sonrió

-gracias

Camino por mi habitación y tomo la foto que tenia de Tanya Jacob y yo en la mesita de noche

-Tanya

-si-dije acercándome muy extrañada de que hablara de mi amiga

-y Jacob, si se llama así no?

-si, conoces a Tanya?

-pues solo se q me odia por alguna extraña razón

-algo le habras hecho

-hum, no que yo recuerde-dijo con una sonrisa

El teléfono sonó

-Bella!! Tanya al teléfono!!

-permíteme-le dije a Edward

-ok

-hola?

-que hace Edward en tu casa?

-que? Como sabes?

-iba a visitarte y lo vi llegar, no me iba a meter donde estuviera el, así que me regrese a mi casa

-vamos a salir a tomar un café

-Bella…adiós-dijo con voz de enojo

Me colgó el teléfono

-esta enojada??-dijo preocupado

-algo, no cree q sea buena idea que seamos amigos

-pero…

-mejor vámonos-le dije a Edward

-si, vámonos

Bajamos y mi mamá estaba al pie de las escaleras

-con que subiendo a la habitación de mi hija sin me permiso jovencito-dijo haciéndose la seria, cosa que no podía lograr, ya que tenia una sonrisa enorme en la cara

-perdón señora

-no te preocupes, mejor cuéntame como es que le haces para estar tan guapo

Mi madre siempre ha sido así, para quitarme los nervios por algo se pone en ridículo ella, y esta vez si que estaba funcionando, ya no estaba nerviosa por la cita, estaba enojada con mi madre.

-mejor ya vámonos Edward

-ok

Lo lleve del brazo a la puerta no sin antes dedicarle a mi madre una mirada asesina, que ella respondió enseñándome la lengua en señal de burla, me reí y le mande un beso antes de salir de la casa

Llegamos a un café al que acostumbraba ir con Tanya y nos fuimos al lugar más alejado de todos

-permítame señorita-dijo sacando al silla para que me sentara

-gracias caballero

-un placer

El encargado del lugar se acerco a nosotros y me saludo

-hola Bella!! Te ves…wow espectacular hermosa

-hola Daniel, gracias, como estas?

-bien ahora que llegas a iluminar este lugar

-que vas a querer princesa?-me pregunto Edward con cara de pocos amigos

-un chai, por favor

-ok, para la señorita un chai y para mi un café cappuccino

-enseguida se los traigo-dijo con una mirada de "a este que le pasa"

-lo conoces?

-si, vengo muy seguido a este lugar, Daniel es un buen chico

-mmm, si tu lo dices

-pasa algo?

-no, para nada

Daniel llego con nuestras bebidas y nos las dejo en la mesa

-con permiso-dijo antes de irse, al parecer había captado que a Edward no le hacían gracia sus bromas

-Bella te puedo preguntar algo?

-si, claro

-por que o por quien cambiaste de esta manera?

Yo solo tome de mi te y hice como que no había oído su pregunta, al parecer el entendió que no quería responder

Luego de casi una hora de hablar de nada me dijo:

-te parece que vayamos a otro lugar, la mirada de tu amigo me incomoda

Voltee y vi que Daniel nos miraba confundido, era raro que yo fuera sin Tanya a ese lugar, y mas raro aun que fuera con Edward el conquistador

-si, claro vamos

Nos paramos de la mesa y Edward dejo un billete que cubría por demás la cuenta, salimos del lugar y fuimos al auto

-a donde quieres ir?

-no lo se, supongo que a casa

-tengo una idea

-que?

-quieres conocer a mi hermanito?—me pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ok

Arranco el auto y llegamos a lo que evidentemente era su casa, bajamos del auto y abrió la puerta principal

-bienvenida a mi casa

-gracias

Entramos a la casa y al parecer no había nadie

-Mamá!!!, Emmett!!!

-creo que no están

En la mesa había una nota

**_"Salimos por una hamburguesa para Emmett, no nos tardamos un beso_**

**_Mamá"_**

-Salieron

-donde esta el tocador?

-subiendo las escaleras la primer puerta a la izquierda

-gracias

Subí y me puse a buscar su cuarto, quería ver que secretos escondía el conquistador Edward, abrí 2 puertas antes de encontrarme con lo que era la habitación de Edward

Entre y vi una habitación de un chico normal, no había nada raro, había fotos de su hermanito y su mamá por doquier y para mi sorpresa libros que leeríamos en la universidad, tome uno y lo abrí, de el cayó una foto de una chica q no conocía, estaba acostada en lo que parecía el techo de un edificio o una casa viendo el atardecer, no se le veía el rostro pero aun así me parecía familiar. Tan familiar.

-"una de sus novias"-pensé

Seguí mirando la foto y de pronto sentí una mano en el hombro

-con que revisando mis cosas

-Edward!!, perdón, es solo que este libro me llamo mucho la atención y se cayo esta foto-le mostré la foto y me la quito de las manos inmediatamente

-no es nadie importante, no se por que sigue allí-la tiro al cesto de la basura y me quito el libro de las manos

-es una de tus novias?

-no, no es nadie

-si no fuera nadie, no estaría allí esa foto-la tome del cesto de la basura y la volví a meter al libro-perdón por meterme en lo que no me importa-deje el libro en su lugar y salí de la habitación

-Bella

-si?-me detuve en seco y voltee a mirarlo

Se acerco a mí y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar me besó, fue un beso casto, solo junto sus labios con los míos, pero aun así yo me petrifique de la impresión, no sabia que hacer.

-por que cambiaste?

-por mi -le respondí- y…para que me vieras, para saber q puedo ser hermosa

-Bella yo…

-Edward!!, ya llegamos!!!, estas allí??-la voz de un niño de aproximadamente 5 años se oyó en la planta baja de de la casa

Edward se alejó de mí y le contestó a su hermano

-si enano!!!, estoy en mi cuarto

El niño subió corriendo las escaleras y llego a donde nos encontrábamos

-ups!, interrumpí?

-no enano, para nada, te presento a Bella

-hola Bella, soy Emmett

-un placer conocerte Emmett

Se volvió hacia su hermano y le mostro un juguete

-mira!!, venia en mi cajita feliz

-esta padrísimo enano!!!-lo cargo y le alboroto el pelo- vamos a abajo

No podía creer que hubiera un hombre tan tierno dentro de el, se veía tan parecido a lo que vi cuando hablaba por teléfono, se veía feliz, natural, pero había algo mas ese día q no estaba aquí hoy… solo los seguí y al bajar me encontré con su mamá

-buenas noches señora

-buenas noches, Bella

¿Como sabia mi nombre?

-Bella te presento a mi mamá, Esme

-un placer conocerla

-el placer es mío linda

-Edward, creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde

-si, te llevo, vamos

-yo quiero ir!!!

-no enano, no me tardo

-ok

Salimos de la casa y subimos al auto, no cruzamos palabra en todo el camino, al llegar a mi casa, baje del auto y el bajo tras de mi

-gracias, por la tarde tan linda

-gracias a ti

Le di un beso en la mejilla y subió a su auto

Un minuto después mi celular me dio alerta de mensaje

**_"No me merezco que hayas cambiado por mi, pero aun así, gracias Bella, gracias por ser tan linda persona, un beso_**

**_Edward"_**


	6. Chapter 6 Donde tú y yo sabemos

**ATENCION!!**

**Bien, como saben la historia la cuenta Bella, pero este es solo un pedacito que se me ocurrió poner para darle mas misterio a la historia, espero que sepan leer entre líneas y entiendan todo, si no, pues al final entenderán todos los problemas de esta historia, la canción para hoy es **_**Donde tu y yo sabemos**_** de Eduardo Antonio, hice un video especial para este capitulo, lo encuentran en: **

**www . youtube . com / watch?v=9pebYeA89Ek o en su defecto en el blog.**

**No es por nada pero, le da alma al cap., si no quieren ver el video en el blog esta la canción. Según yo la canción debería de alcanzarles para q lleguen con Bella, si no es así, ps pónganla de nuevo y si les sobra ps déjenla correr y escuchen la letra, es bella *w***

Edward estaba acostado en su cama, mirando la foto que Bella había encontrado, hacia tanto tiempo de que la había guardado en ese libro que ya hasta la había olvidado, esa imagen, esa mujer, eran tantos recuerdos…

_Flash Back_

(PLAY)

Ella estaba mirando el atardecer acostada en la pequeña pared de la azotea del edificio, el la miraba embelesado, se veía tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan ella…

No resistió y le tomo una foto, ella sorprendida volteo y le sonrió

-¿que haces?

-quería conservar este momento para siempre

-estas loco Edward

-si, algo

Ella se paro y se acerco a el, lo abrazó y se recostó en su hombro, el solo poso sus manos en la cintura de aquella mujer con la que había pasado tanto

-te quiero…

-y yo a ti

-vamos abajo-dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia las escaleras del edificio

El solo la siguió tomado de su mano, ese simple contacto lo hacia sentir real, lo hacia sentir vivo.

_Unas horas después en el departamento…_

Él estaba acostado en la cama sonriendo le encantaba esa escena: el acariciando su cabello mientras ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho, ambos totalmente desnudos en ese departamento que era solo para ellos, en los que nadie los miraba, nadie les recriminaba nada, nadie los criticaba, solo estaban ellos y nadie más.

-¿tas momido?-pregunto ella luego de un rato con una voz adormilada e infantil

-no

-me encantaría estar aquí siempre, así

-pero no se puede nena

-lo se, lo se. Tienes que volver a tu realidad

-mejor dejemos de hablar de cosas q no quiero hablar, cuéntame como van tus amigos

-bien, uno con sus estupideces de siempre, la otra con sus libros, y la otra amargada y reprochándoles de todo a los otros dos, esta loca

-por algo será esa locura ¿no?

-si, tiene una razón toda esa locura

- me encantaría saberla

-algún día, algún día te lo diré, solo yo lo se-le dio un beso y le sonrío

-me lo tienes que decir-le dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas y ella gritaba

-no déjame, jajaja, nooo!-se paro de la cama de un salto y él corrió tras ella

-ven para acá

-noo jajaja, ¡¡atrápame!!

-tu lo pediste!

_Y la atrapó…_

Edward se paro de su cama y tomo su chamarra de la silla en la que la había dejado y bajo las escaleras para salir a donde su auto

-¿a donde vas?-le dijo Esme desde la sala de TV donde jugaba con Emmett

-al departamento

-la vas a ver?

-si

-me la saludas

-si

Salió de la casa y subió a su auto, saco su celular y le llamó

-te veo en donde siempre-fue lo único que le dijo

-ok-ella sabia que el la necesitaba, y nunca se negaría a un encuentro con él.

_En el departamento, él la esperaba, ella tenía llaves así que no tenia problemas para entrar y cuando por fin llegó no tardo en llegar a su encuentro…_

-te tardaste mucho-le dijo mientras le daba un beso

-tenia que arreglarme, estaba en pijama

-hum, pijama-dijo antes de besarla de nuevo

-amo este lugar

-ah si?

-si, es donde podemos ser, donde nadie te va a juzgar, donde nadie me odia, donde solo estamos tu y yo, amándonos

-aja-dijo distraído

-¿que pasa Edward?

-te extrañaba

-no, algo mas pasa, ¿como te fue en tu cita de hoy?-le pregunto sabiendo lo que pasaba

-bien, fuimos a mi casa, conoció a Esme que te manda saludos, y a mi hermanito-la tomo de la mano y la llevo al sillón de cuero blanco en donde siempre se sentaban a platicar

-¿y?

-encontró una foto tuya-dijo mordiéndose el labio, ella podría reaccionar mal ante eso

-¿y que dijo?-le respondió tranquilamente

-pregunto quien eras, no le dije y no pregunto mas

-¿y que mas pasó?

-nada

-Edward…-dijo seria, sabia que algo mas pasaba, no era común que el le pidiera verla a esas horas de la noche

-la besé-sus ojos miraron al piso, sabia lo que venia…

-¿que?

-no lo pude evitar

-tienes novia Edward, como puedes ser tan…

-no quiero pelear hoy, por favor

-ok, no vamos a pelear, solo piensa las cosas bien, no juegues con fuego Edward que te vas a quemar

-juego con fuego desde hace 3 años-le dijo seductoramente antes de besarla, y ella no podía resistirlo, así que se dejo llevar.

Esos labios, esas manos, esos ojos llenos de pasión, todo él, lo conocía tan bien, sabia que se sentía culpable, sabia que cada caricia era una manera de pedirle perdón, pero ella sabía lo que iba a pasar, el iba a dejar a Jessica e iba a salir con ella, con la rata de biblioteca, y luego encontraría a otra, pero nunca, nunca se iba a separar de ella, por que ella no era una mas de turno…

La llevo a su habitación, la que compartían desde hacia 3 años, donde habían conocido cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, la ropa iba quedando olvidada por el piso, le mordía el cuello al mas puro estilo vampírico y ella soltaba un gemido de placer, sus brazos se aferraban al cabello de su amante para evitar caer, todos sus músculos la traicionaban cuando el se encontraba besándola de esa manera, calló sobre la cama y se entrego una vez mas a él, a SU Edward.

_Regresando a casa de Bella…_

Ese mensaje me mato

Al entrar a mi casa mi mamá me intercepto

-¿como te fue?

-bien

-me da gusto, me cayó bien ese niño

-a mi también

-jajaja, se ve que es muy buena persona

-si, lo es

-te llamo Jacob

-¿y que dijo?

-que le llamaras en cuanto llegaras

-ok

Subí a mi habitación y le llame a Jacob

-hola "Jacobito"

-hola Isabellita

-no me digas así

-tu empezaste

-bueno, para que me querías

-para decirte que voy a iniciar una mega investigación con Tanya

-que descubriste

-nada, bueno algo sospechoso pero no te puedo decir hasta que lo confirme

-¿¿sabias que el acoso es delito?? **(Comment de Lunn jaja gracias por la idea)**

-no la acoso, la investigo

-mmm bueno y ahora que vas a hacer

-todos mis colaboradores están concentrados en un solo objetivo: Tanya

-¿y crees que no se va a dar cuenta?

-tengo al mejor equipo del mundo, claro que no se va a dar cuenta

-cuando te quiera matar a mi no me metas

-que buena amiga me resultaste

-cuando se trata de la furia de Tanya yo si tengo miedo

-bueno, cuéntame que onda con el conquistador conquistado

-jajaja

-¡¡¡anda!!!

-nada, fuimos a tomar un café

-¿y?

-Daniel empezó a molestar, ya lo conoces como es

-si, maldito entrometido, siempre arruina las citas-dijo más para el que para mí

-así que salimos de allí y fuimos a su casa-continúe sin prestarle atención a aquel comentario sobre el chico del café

-uyy, eso me gusta

-no pienses mal, fui a conocer a Emmett, su hermanito

-uyy se acabo la magia

-no había nadie, así que subí a su cuarto sin que el se diera cuenta, claro

-¿y?

-es una habitación normal, llena de fotos de su mamá y su hermano, nada fuera de lo común, bueno casi nada

-¿que hay?

-libros q se leerían en la Universidad

-es intelectual el tipo

-uno me llamo mucho la atención, así que lo abrí y se callo una foto

-¿de que o quien?

-de una tipa, muy rara, luego voy a ver si se la puedo robar, le saco una copia o algo y te la enseño

-ok, bueno, sigue

-pues me atrapo esculcando sus cosas

-¿y?

-me quito la foto y la tiro, pero yo la volví a guardar

-¿y luego?

-me beso

-¿y que tal la cosa se puso interesante?, ¿tan interesante como solo tu sabes preciosa?

-ya vas a sacar ese tema, ya me voy

-no, no, perdón, sabes que me es inevitable, marco mi vida

-y la mía, pero no es para que lo saques cada que hablamos

-ok, ok

-bueno, llego su hermanito y la magia se acabo

-muy mal

-luego de presentarme a su familia me trajo a la casa

-mmm, pues no estuvo mal

-veamos que pasa mañana

-si, suerte

-gracias, hasta mañana

-bye

-beso

-uno para ti

Al día siguiente en la escuela llegue tempranísimo, y para mi sorpresa el único en el aula era mi Edward

Pero ya no estaba a la derecha de mi pupitre, ya estaba en su lugar de antes, y ni siquiera me miro

En mi lugar había una carta, la tome y la leí

_**"BELLA: gracias por la mejor tarde de mi vida, me encanta que seas tan diferente, a ti no te importa nada a ti solo te importo lo que decía y lo que sentía, nunca nadie había querido conocer a mi hermanito, eso se gano un punto en mi corazón para ti.**_

_**Por desgracia tengo una novia, y tu lo sabes, así que las cosas no pueden ser como me gustaría que fueran, perdóname Bella juro que intentare alejar a Jessica de mí, solo que no puedo ahora, no la quiero lastimar, si tengo sentimientos, aunque muchos crean lo contrario. Bueno, esta no es la mejor forma de decir esto, así que me encantaría saber si te puedo visitar el día de hoy a las 6:00 PM.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta**_

_**Un beso de**_

_**Edward" **_

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, él seguiría con su novia y lo de ayer no fue nada, bueno, ha decir verdad el tenía razón, no podía dejar a Jessica de esa manera, (_esperen…quería dejar a Jessica?! Por mi?! Wow me quiero morir!!) _escribí en el mismo papel que sí, que podía ir a mi casa y lo deje a mi lado derecho. Se paro y lo recogió, yo no lo miraba, pero pude ver q sonreía.

Miro a todos lados para que nadie viera y se acerco a mí, se puso justo enfrente, yo lo miraba seria, sonrió con esa sonrisa de seductor que tiene y me dio un besito en la nariz

Yo sonreí y lo mire con cara de: "muy chistosito" volvió a ver si no venia nadie y me dio un beso como el de ayer, solo un roce de labios, con cuidado y rápido, luego me dijo:

-gracias

Y se fue a su lugar dejándome con una sonrisa de estúpida en la cara

-----------------

**¡Mi hora favorita! ¡¡HORA DE LOS REVIEWS!!**

**Nonblondes: espero que esto sea lo pronto q lo esperabas xD**

**Terra2012: si, amo a Emmett del peque, por que siempre se comporta como tal, asi que había que darle un personaje con su esencia**

**Lunn: jajaja si, pero solo cuando se esfuerza xD jaja bueno aquí tienes un poco mas en que pensar, q te pareció q haya usado tu comment??**

**Bellen Cullen: lo sabrás en unos 17 caps mas jaja**

**SadisticTorment: no lo se, eso solo lo sabe Edward jaja**

**aprilEXB: jaja yo también, cada dia lo amo mas**

**SritaSensible: jaja ps haber como se alteran con esto**

**Christti: jaja siii y esto lo puso mejor aun no crees**

**Gabriela Cullen: como siempre muchas preguntas por contestar y a las que tendras que esperar jajaja**

**Rominittah: jaja como que un final!! Si apenas va empezando, deja que agarre vuelo la historia no??, aun queda mucho de donde intrigar, y gracias por el cumplido!!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen!!**

**POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS TEORIAS, ME ENCANTA SABERLAS!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Secretos y conquistas

**¡¡REVIEW TIME!!:**

**Enanito de metal: si se quien eres!!!, gracias por leerlo, yo no te obligue ¬¬ jajaja bueno, no mas un poquito xD… y recuerda no digas nada de lo que sabes Jasper o un vampiro alquimista morirá esta noche, yo me encargo de eso! (con tono de misterio). Bss!! Tqm!!**

**Terra2012: jajaja creo que a todas las deje igual jajaja, como crees que te voy a decir el nombre, si te lo digo se acaba la historia!! Sigue leyendo, que esto se pone mas interesante, intentare meter mas fragmentos de Edward, Tanya, Jacob y la chica misterio para que se coman las uñas jajaja**

**Tephy xD: por que la odias?? Que te ha hecho la pobre Nya?? Bueno no te desilusiones tanto de nuestro conquistador, tiene su lado amable…escondido pero lo tiene xD**

**Gabriela Cullen: por que la teoría de Jess?? Creo que eso lo desmentiré aquí hoy, jajaja, lo de Tanya, jajaja creo que encontré el común denominador en todos los comentarios de hoy, TANYA jajaja, si, aquí Jake será muy útil jajaja había que darle un papel interesante no?**

**Nonblondes: no lo se, eso depende de lo que opines en los próximos capítulos, pero abarca todas las posibilidades ;)**

**Alecullen: no te vayas a quedar sin cabeza eh!! Esme le tapa eso por que…no te lo puedo decir xD todo lo van a saber, me gusta que te hayas dado cuenta de que Esme es complice aquí, eso es bueno, me gusta la gente visual**

**Ivis Cullen: jajaja estas como todas el día de hoy, hasta yo estoy confundida, le hace eso a Bells por que… no lo se pregúntale a él xD**

**Belen Cullen: me encantaría saber esas sospechas, por que no las compartes??**

**LaviDx: bueno, me gusta dejar a la gente con la intriga, es lindo por que hasta yo me quedo así al escribir el capitulo xD**

**Christti: pobre?? Jajaja yo no la compadezco, yo la odio, ella lo tiene y yo no :'( , la novia es honestamente despreciable jajaja, y Bella no lo se xD…Teoría: Edward, hum cerca pero no tanto jaja. Bella: frio, frio jaja, Jess: caliente, caliente. La chica misterio: jajaja ya la iras conociendo, como dije antes voy a intentar poner más fragmentos para que sepan que pasa por la mente de todos y no nada mas de Bella**

**Lunn: jajaja no, me hacen útil a mí, uds ya son muy útiles apoyando mis locuras xD **

**Ok, vamos de acuerdo con X (al parecer si la quiere vdd?) y con lo de Jessica, oh si! Jake tiene colaboradores y muchos!!, lo de tu teoría, bueno, no en realidad a X no le importan las de turno, esta lo suficientemente segura de que tiene a Edward en sus manos. Sígueme dejando todo lo que maquine tu cabecita, me encanta leerlo.**

**Srita Insensible: si, lo se, honestamente no se acentuar así que yo creo que esas son mis faltas de ortografía y lo de las letras, no me doy cuenta, pero lo voy a mantener en cuenta, gracias por la critica. The Mitch Hansen Band, si tengo todas sus canciones, haz oido The Bella Cullen Project? Esas chicas son geniales!, gracias por la sugerencia!**

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: o-O no entendí la mitad de lo escrito, alguien me traduce?!**

**Ileana Cullen: gracias!! Y no puedo decir mucho sobre tu teoría pero hagan sus apuestas!!**

**OK CHICAS, ESTE CAPITULO ES RARO PERO UDS SON LAS QUE DECIDEN AL FINAL, QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR TODO EL APOYO, EN SERIO GRACIAS A TODOS, EL CAP QUE SIGUE LAS VA A DEJAR o_O LO SE, LO SE. =D. NO HAY RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL PARA HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!**

Edward y yo ya no tuvimos contacto en todo el día, a la hora del almuerzo Tanya fue por mí a mi salón

-¿vienes?

-si, vamos

Ella le dedico una mirada asesina a Edward, y yo una sonrisa. Luego salimos del aula

-¿ya no me odias?

-no, ya no, decidí q es tu vida la que se va a arruinar, no la mía

-¿¿por que tanto odio a Edward??

-por que solo hace sufrir a las mujeres, no por nada más, una de mis compañeras dice que ella cree que lo odio por que fuimos novios o algo y me lastimo, pero no, esta loca.

Yo pensaba lo mismo que la compañera de Tanya que entre ellos hubo algo, y por eso lo odiaba, pero la verdadera razón era un misterio…

-¿yo me hubiera enterado de eso no?

-si, entre nosotras no hay secretos, ¿¿o si los hay??

-no, sabes todo de mi, hasta mi mas oscuro secreto

-jajaja, si, nuestro detective se llevo su premio

-¡¡¡cállate!!!

-¡¡¡el detective, el detective!!!!-dijo burlándose de mi, yo solo la correteaba por los pasillos, me tropecé varias veces pero nunca llegué al piso, ella se reía mas cada que eso me pasaba, parecíamos niñas chiquitas, pero así éramos felices, en lo profundo de nuestras almas aun éramos unas niñas.

En la cafetería Tanya y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre el "secreto"

-no entiendo por que te da tanta pena

-es que no debió pasar, era mi amigo

-si, y lo sigue siendo, nada cambio

-saca el tema cada que habla conmigo

-pues si, pero necesita hablarlo, deberían de platicar un día, para que todo eso ya se acabe y puedas vivir con tu conciencia

-lo voy a pensar

-hablando del rey de Roma-dijo mi amiga viendo como se acercaba Jacob

-hola chicas

-hola Jake

-hola Jacob-la mirada que Tanya le dedico a Jake era de que estaba enojada con el, aunque no dejaba de sonreírle. El solo la ignoro

-¿haz hablado con el Don Juan?

-no

-hablando del rey de Roma-volvió a decir Tanya mas molesta aún

Voltee y vi a Edward entrar de la mano de Jessica seguidos por Jasper

-al parecer no va a dejar a la de turno por ti Bella-ese comentario tan acido lo hubiera esperado de Tanya pero no de Jacob

-no, al parecer no Jake

-es un patán, te lo dije Isabella, no te metas con él por que no aprecia lo que eres

-si Nya

-¿y? tienen planes para esta tarde o podemos ir a ver una película, me entere que hay una de vampiros muy buena en el cine, tiene poco q se estreno **(indirecta directa, vayan a ver la peli!!)**

-no, no tengo nada que hacer, bueno aun no lo se

-yo si tengo cosas que hacer, mi mamá quiere que le ayude a arreglar su habitación

-ok, entonces que Nya ¿vienes?

-si, pero tu invitas

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre la película, las buenas criticas que tenia, y todo lo que fuera q dijeran yo veía a Edward abrazando a Jessica, besándola, riéndose de las bromas de Jasper, tomando de la soda que compartía con ella, y de pronto, sin que me lo esperara, volteo a mirarme y sonrió sinceramente, me guiño un ojo y volvió la vista a sus amigos que hacían burlas de alguien que por lo que se veía iba en su clase de gimnasia.

-¿Bells?

-¿si?

-deja de mirarlo

-¿por que?

-por que la estúpida, hipócrita, interesada de Jessica esta a punto de matarte con la mirada

Gire solo un poco mi cabeza para comprobar que así era, que Jessica estaba viéndome con odio, al parecer se había dado cuenta que Edward me había sonreído, a mi lado Tanya me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y le regalaba una sonrisa burlona y una seña con el dedo medio de la mano, a la cual Jessica la miro ofendida y volvió a ponerle atención a Edward rápidamente

-Nya, compórtate

-me comporto

Jake solo se reía

-repite eso Tanya, repítelo

-¿que?

-lo de la mano, lo de la mano-Jake se veía sumamente emocionado

-¿por que?

-por que nunca me imagine que la perfecta Tanya se atreviera a hacerlo

Tanya le hizo la misma seña que le había hecho a Jessica y se paro enojada de la mesa

-te veo después Bells, y mas te vale llegar puntual por mi a mi casa Perrito Sabueso

-a sus ordenes jefa

-¿que le pasa?

-¿por que?

-esta enojada contigo

-esta loca, necesita un novio con urgencia

-jajaja

Tome el resto de mis clases pensando en lo que me había dicho Tanya, lo mejor era hablar con Jacob, así que al llegar a casa lo llame.

-hola Jake, ¿vas de salida?

-hola nena, ya casi ¿por que nena? ¿Qué paso?

-necesito que hablemos

-¿de que?

-sabes de que

-por fin vamos a hablar

-si

-a que hora te voy a ver

-no lo se, en cuanto se vaya Edward te llamo ¿va?

-haber haber, ¿Edward?

-si, va a venir a verme

-¿y por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-por que no quería que Tanya reaccionara como siempre

-mmm ok, ahora tendré que aguantarla con su cara de fuchi toda la función mientras me como las uñas por saber que pasa con el conquistador conquistado

-intenta hablar con Tanya, convénsela de que no sea mala con Edward

-ok, pides imposibles pero lo intentare

-gracias Jacob

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, aun no he hecho nada

Las horas pasaron y a las 6:00pm llego Edward a mi casa, mi mamá lo dejo subir directamente a mi cuarto y al entrar me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

-hola

-hola, pasa-se sentó junto a mi en la cama y me miro

-sobre lo de Jessica…

-entiendo Edward

-¿no te molesta?

-aunque lo hiciera, no tengo nada que reclamar, tu y yo no somos nada mas que amigos

-yo quiero ser algo mas

-Edward vas muy rápido, hace 3 días no me dirigías la palabra, me insultabas, me decías rata de biblioteca ¿y ahora quieres una relación conmigo?, no Edward, no soy tan fácil-ok, era la mentira mas grande del mundo, por mi salía con el desde hoy con él, pero me tenia que dar a desear

-si, entiendo, pero ¿me vas a dejar intentar conquistarte?

-si, te lo voy a permitir

-con eso es mas que suficiente

Se acerco a mí y me intento besar pero yo me aparte

-no Edward, tienes novia, que por cierto me quiere asesinar

-¿que?

-nada, que hoy en la cafetería cuando me volteaste a mirar Jessica se dio cuenta y casi me mata con la mirada

-¿en la cafetería?...¡¡ah si!! Ya, ya, es una tonta, no le hagas caso, no creo que esa relación aguante mucho.

-pero dijiste que no la querías lastimar

-y no quiero, por eso quiero que ella me deje a mi

-¿Qué?

-si, así no me sentiré culpable por dejarla y ella me dejara a mi

-bueno, como sea yo no voy a caer tan fácil-aunque ya había caído hace mucho tiempo

Suspiro resignado y me dijo:

-no hablemos de cosas de las que no quiero hablar mejor cuéntame tus amigos, como van

-bien, Tanya loca como siempre, enojada por todo, sobre protectora, Jacob con sus investigaciones raras, y… con sus investigaciones raras jajaja

-que interesante ¿y tu Bella?, ¿como vas?

-bien, sorprendida de que un cambio como este me haya hecho interesante para los chicos como Jasper o como tú

-¿un cambio como este?

-si, si yo hubiera sabido que el pintarme el pelo y ponerme ropa de la época iba a hacer que me voltearas a ver lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo

-sabes, creo que no va a ser muy difícil el conquistarte-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-¿ah no?

-nope-su boca estaba a 3 centímetros de la mía

-mmm-no atine a decir otra cosa, ya no podía pensar

Y me besó, lento, tierno, cariñoso, simplemente tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso de la manera mas dulce que alguien lo hubiera hecho…

-sabes, ahora que recuerdo Jasper no ha pagado por el beso q te dio-dijo serio, como pensando en que tenia que arreglar cuentas con su amigo

-y no tiene por que pagar, soy una mujer libre, puedo besar a toda la escuela entera si quiero

-eso no me hace nada de gracia Isabella Swan.-dijo celoso

-hay Edward Cullen…

_El cuanto de hadas apenas comenzaba a escribir sus primeras palabras pero ya tenía escrito un final._


	8. Chapter 8 Nina

_**REVIEW TIME!!**_

**Terra2012: pues mira que ya te tengo una sorpresa que conocerás si lees mi mensaje de abajo jaja y lo de Jake esta aquí también**

**Lunn: como esas habrá mas, ya las tengo escritas, nos contaran el cuento de hadas de Bella así que hay que darle mas drama jaja**

**Pknapkosa: Espero aquí responderte algunas!!**

**Srita Insensible: jaja tendrás que leer la historia para encontrar esa respuesta. Mi inspiración llega con la música q escojo para cada capi en ellas se crea toda la historia.**

**aprilEXB: no lo mates o nos quedamos sin Eddie!!**

**Tephy xD: no entendí eso de que sabias mi frase :S. jaja no lo odies, aquí se portara bien para que lo quieras…**

**Gabriela Cullen: jaja siii me gusta hacerlas sufrir jajaja**

**Isis Janet: aquí esta el cap!**

**Ivis Cullen: lo hare lo hare pasare a leer!!!**

**Christti: jaja si, eso el ya lo sabe por adelantado, sabe que tiene ventaja el maldito vampiro!! ¬¬**

**Nonblondes: haber que piensas de este!!**

**Belen Cullen: aquí ta la respuesta!!**

**-------------------**

**Bueno niñas se que me tarde eternidades pero esta ves les traigo una sorpresa, ya tienen el nombre de la amante de Edward, lo conocerán en este capítulo así que espero opiniones!!, nuestra música para hoy es **_**"Two worlds collide"**_** de **_**Demi Lovato**_**, la escogí por que habla de la amistad y bueno creo que eso es lo que demuestra Jake en este capi, espero q disfruten!!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Edward se fue como a las 7:00pm, en cuanto cerro la puerta del auto le llame a Jacob esperando que ya estuviera en su casa, y al tercer toque me contesto.

-hola Jacob

-hola preciosa, ya?

-si

-ok, te veo en 10 minutos

-ok

10 minutos después Jacob estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en le que había estado Edward una hora atrás

-como te fue con Tanya

-bien, se la paso bien, no me grito ni me golpeo en toda la tarde

-eso es bueno

-si, pero ya Bella basta de rodeos, vamos al grano

_**(PLAY)**_

-ok Jacob, necesito liberar mi mente, se que es ridículo, pero esto es un peso para mi

-te entiendo perfectamente nena

-sientes lo mismo?

-no, nunca sentiría eso, pero se que para ti es difícil, mas ahora que las cosas van tan bien con Edward

-me dijo q me va a conquistar

-eso es ridículo, ya babeas por el!

-si, pero eso el no lo sabe, o no lo sabe mucho xD

-que bien nena!!!!, me alegra mucho por ti!!!

-estoy feliz

-no es para menos

-jajajajaja, estas loquito

-si, ya sabes

-bueno, ya, vayamos al grano

-ok

Vamos a recordar un poco de ese día en que la vida de los dos cambio antes de seguir con la conversación:

Jacob y yo somos los mejores amigos, desde los 4 añitos, luego a nuestro grupo se unió Tanya, que llego cuando teníamos 9 años, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, siempre íbamos juntos a la escuela, nunca nos habíamos separado, cuando entramos a la preparatoria la amistad seguía intacta, pero luego en 1° año entro Edward, lo que causo que Tanya se distanciara un poco de nosotros, y se volviera un poco neurasténica, desde los primeros días que llego a la escuela, lo veía mal y lo trataba mal, a pesar de que no iban en el mismo salón, luego Edward se convirtió en el conquistador y lo odio mas de lo que ya lo odiaba.

Antes de que Edward se juntara con Jasper y sus amigos estos me acosaron toda la mañana diciéndome ratón de biblioteca, traga libros, nerd y lo mas duro, diciéndome que nadie le haría el "favor" a la estrellita matemática de la escuela, la verdad es que no soporte mucho mas y me fui temprano a mi casa; mi mamá no estaba, había salido de viaje por un día o dos y estaba sola en la casa…

Llegue llorando y se me ocurrió tomar una botella de tequila que había en casa así que sin pensarlo mucho empecé a tomar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, no digo que nunca hubiera tomado alcohol pero nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, casi me acabe más de media botella de tequila sola, para alguien que no acostumbra a tomar que tome esa cantidad de alcohol es demasiado, así que me puse muy mal.

Jacob me fue a visitar al salir de al escuela y cuando me encontró borracha en el piso me cargo y me llevo a mi habitación y me acostó en mi cama.

-Bella que te pasa? Estas loca? Cuanto tomaste?

-que te importa

-me importa que estas muy borracha Bella, que pasaba si no llego, te acabas la botella entera?

-y si así hubiera sido que?!

-estas muy mal Bella, no entiendo por que les sigues haciendo caso a esos idiotas

-por que dicen la verdad, por que nadie le haría el favor a la rata de biblioteca

-estas muy equivocada

-ah si? Por que? Conoces a alguien, preséntamelo no?, si Edward ni sabe que existo, no me mira siquiera y ya nada mas me falta ponerme un cartel que diga "Edward mírame".

-si conozco a alguien a quien le encantaría estar contigo y no seria un "favor"

-a quien

-a mi

Por la borrachera, el impacto de esas palabras o lo que quieran me le fui encima, y lo empecé a besar.

-Bella no, compórtate

-no que te encantaría estar conmigo?, pues que esperas-lo volví a besar y el se volvió a apartar

-no Bella, esta mal, estas muy borracha, mañana no te vas a acordar ni de cómo llegaste a tu cama.

-y que?

-como que y que Bella, no quiero q después me andes diciendo que abuse de ti.

-pero yo quiero que abuses de mi

Me le volví a ir encima y esta vez no me paro y me correspondió

-Jake, verdad que si soy linda??-le dije mientras le desabrochaba la camisa con un poco de dificultad.

-eres hermosa-me dijo una y mil veces mas mientras besaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo…

Al despertar tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero me acordaba de todo lo que había pasado, simplemente me puse histérica, no sabia por que lo había echo, solo recuerdo que necesitaba sentir que alguien me amaba, y que mejor que quien me defendía de esos comentarios, mi amigo, casi hermano, Jacob. Él ya no estaba en casa para cuando desperté, me había dejado una nota en el espejo

_**BELLS: ESTO ESTUVO MAL, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR**_

Pasó un año y no habíamos tocado el tema, hasta hoy.

-que sentías por mi, que pensabas de mi?

- no te voy a hablar con la cabeza Bella, te va a hablar mi corazón, así que no lo lastimes, ok?

-ok

-lo sentía, y lo siento, he estado enamorado de ti desde la secundaria, pero acepte que tu y yo somos como hermanos, y que no puede haber nada entre tu y yo, y por eso como tu hermano que soy me alegro de que estés bien con Eddie, de que seas feliz, de que por fin estés a un paso de estar con quien amas. Y pensaba y pienso que eres una mujer maravillosa que se dejo llevar por los comentarios de unos estúpidos como Jasper y sus amigos, y luego por la influencia del alcohol, pero que aun así, sigues y serás siendo la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo.

No sabia que decir, nunca me imagine algo así, no podía ser.

-Jacob...yo...

-no me digas nada Bella, se que nunca sentiste mas que amistad por mi, y no te pido que sientas nada más, yo soy feliz como estoy en estos momentos, con mis tareas de detective, con mis colegas, con todo, yo me siento bien, no te niego que si, te extraño, que esa fue la mejor tarde de mi vida, que marco mi vida, y que me encantaría que se repitiera contigo consiente y sabiendo lo que haces. Pero se q para ti fue un error, que para ti eso nunca debió pasar, y por mi esta bien, si tu estas feliz de esa manera que así sea, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz

-gracias Jacob

-no me tienes que agradecer nada, la verdad es que también lo hago por mi, te imaginas, tu de mi novia, que miedo, estas bien loca, compadezco a al pobre Edward si es que se mete contigo

-oye!!!!

-jajajaja, estas loca nena hermosa

-tu también

-quiero que me cuentes todo sobre como evolucionas con Edward

-si

-y yo mientras sigo investigando a nuestra loca amiga

-tienes algo nuevo?

-solo que porta rara

-mas?

-si, imagínate que tanto

-hay que averiguar que pasa

-si

-y tu mi detective eres el encargado de eso

-si mi hermosa, ya me voy q dije en casa que no me tardaba

-sipi

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejándome más confundida que al principio, pero también más tranquila.

_En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Estaba sentada frente a su computadora y miraba las fotos que tenía de ellos dos juntos, se veían tan bien, tan felices, tan ellos

-ya son tres años Edward-decía mirando el anillo en su mano, un simple anillo simbólico que él le había dado unas horas atrás-los tres mejores años de mi vida

Muchas veces Edward le había preguntado que si no le molestaba que estuviera con "las de turno", ella solo le contestaba "no" y esa tarde no fue la excepción.

-estas segura?

-hay algo por lo que me tendría que molestar?

-no lo se, eso depende de ti

-mira Ed, de molestarme me molesta pero no es por miedo a que sean mejores que yo ni nada de esas estupideces, es por que yo no puedo estar como están ellas contigo, por que yo vivo en las sombras, por que es el camino que elegimos cuando empezamos esto, ser un secreto, vivir en este departamento, simplemente estar escondidos del mundo.

-y que pasa si me enamoro de alguna

-de esas huecas frívolas, convenencieras y envidiosas?, no Ed, te conozco amor-le dio un pequeño beso-no lo harás.

-no todas son así

-hablas de la rata de biblioteca?

-no le digas así

-de Isabella?

-si, hablo de ella, ella no es como las demás, creo que podría quererla

-tu no vas a hacer eso, verdad mi vida?

-…

-no con ella, sabes a que me refiero verdad

-no

-no me vas a cambiar por esa tipa!!!-dijo parándose del sillón muy enojada

-no lo he hecho y aun no tengo planes de hacerlo así que no te pongas mal!!-se paró también y la intento abrazar pero ella se alejó.

-no es justo Edward, llevamos tres años juntos, no me puedes cambiar por una tipa con la que llevas dos días hablando.

-no lo voy a hacer!!! Y te lo voy a demostrar-fue a donde había dejado su chamarra y saco una cajita de ella, se acerco y la abrió frente a ella-te lo compre antes de venir para acá

Ella simplemente no sabia que decir, era un anillo, en forma de estrella con una simple y pequeña piedra rosa en el centro.

-Edward que es esto?

-solo un símbolo-dijo mientras lo ponía en el dedo de su mano izquierda

-de que?

-de que te quiero

-a que se debe?

-ya deja de hablar mujer por dios!!, es tan difícil que reacciones como todas las demás?

-como que como todas las demás

-otra en tu lugar ya estaría encima de mi comiéndome a besos y llevándome a la habitación.

-no acostumbro a ser como las demás…

-a veces es necesario Nina…-dijo interrumpiéndola

-pero esta vez voy a hacer lo mismo- y lo besó…

"_**El príncipe del cuento había creado su propio campo de espinas"**_


	9. Chapter 9 Peleas y Amenazas

¡¡**REVIEW TIME!!**

**Belen Cullen: haber dime quien crees que es?!**

**Ginita Potter: gracias y bueno el final ya esta escrito así que habrá que esperar**

**Loli-san: no se dejen llevar por las apariencias niñas!!**

**Terra2012: como que sin palabras, necesito teorías!!**

**Lunn: por algo estará tan segura de si misma, tal vez sea q cree que tiene a Eddie seguro, no lo se pero estoy contigo, aquí nadie va a salir impune.**

**Tephy xD: bueno dime quien es q yo no se!!**

**Ileana Cullen: No quiero ser la causante de pesadillas así que aquí esta el cap**

**Isis: no lo se, veremos**

**Evasis: alice y rose?? No lo se, andarán perdidas por allí jaja**

**Gabriela: no, esa combinación debe de ser la peor**

**Ale-cullen: por algo lo tapara no? Y lo de Tanya… no lo se**

**Pknapkosa: hay una muy buena razón para eso y lo conoceremos mas adelante, creeme que q te sorprenderá**

**Lilscullen: jaja Nina es buena, tiene su lado bueno, ya lo verán.**

**Srita insensible: deforme o enferma? No creo, Eddie su amante? Eso me gusta me gusta, me encanta la gente como tu**

_**Bien, la canción para hoy es **__**Imaginary **__**de **__**Evanescence**__** por que tiene un principio un tanto infantil y va con Emmett**_

_**Un beso!!**_

---------------------

Al día siguiente en la escuela Edward llego tarde de nuevo, llego para la hora de Literatura, se sentó frente a Jasper y me sonrió, como estaba el maestro no pude saludarlo, pero también el regale una sonrisita

Cuando acabo la clase sentí a Edward detrás de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla

-hola

-hola-le respondí

-como estas?

-bien

-no Bella, tienes que responder hermosa

-jaja estas enfermito de tu cabecita

-si pero así me quieres

-podría ser

-pues yo si te quiero a ti

-calmado Casanova

Cuando me di cuenta no había nadie en el salón, estábamos completamente solos.

A la hora del almuerzo todo el mundo sabía que Edward me había dicho "te quiero"

-que es eso de que te quiere?

-no se, lo dijo en el salón, me esta intentando conquistar Nya

-estas a tiempo Bella, no te metas en problemas, no creo que a Jessica le haga gracia

-y hablando de la reina de Roma-le dije mientras veía como se acercaba Jessica a nosotras

Llegó a nuestra mesa y jaló mi silla hasta estar totalmente frente a mí.

-así que "te quiere"

-si-le dije segura

-pobre de ti, pensar que solo esta jugando con la nerd de la escuela, no me ha dejado, y no lo va a hacer, sabe lo que tiene y lo que pierde si me deja, así que aléjate de él entendiste idiota?

-eso es decisión de Edward, no tuya, y que es lo que pierde eh! Sexo? Por que yo sepa no te acuestas con él.

-mira estúpida!!…

-cállate niñita hipócrita, frívola hueca e interesada-la voz de Tanya sonaba intimidante-y tienes 5 segundos para largarte y dejar a mi amiga en paz antes de que te parta la cara, entendiste? Con mis amigos no te metas por que me vas a conocer tarada...5...4...3-y Jess desapareció

Me quede sin habla, era raro ver a Tanya alterarse de esa manera, nunca en los 10 años que tenia de conocerla la había visto así. Se paró de la mesa y se fue con un "te recojo a la salida"

-que pasó?-dijo Jake sentándose a mi lado

-Jessica me insulto y Tanya me defendió

-pero si Tanya es pacifica aunque parezca mala

-crees que no lo se?

-algo la tiene mal Bells, muy mal.

Voltee a mirar a Edward y vi que estaba sentado al lado de Jasper y tenia a Jessica de frente, al parecer le estaba reclamando algo y ella solo asentía. Él saco su celular q al parecer había sonado y leyó lo que decía el mensaje q había llegado. Le dijo algo a Jasper en el oído y se dirigió a la salida.

Edward no regreso a la cafetería y no volvió en la siguiente hora tampoco, cuando entro ni siquiera me miro, al parecer iba de muy mal humor

A la hora de la salida Tanya pasó por mí a mi salón

-nos vamos?

-si

-anda

-por que me defendiste así Tanya?

-de que hablas, eres mi amiga, te tengo que defender.

-haz estado muy rara, le haces señas obscenas a Jessica, la insultas hoy, la amenazas, estas mal por algo Nya?

-no-vi que miraba algo detrás de mi y vi a Edward acercarse sin siquiera mirarnos y salió de la escuela

-me vas a decir si te pasa algo verdad?

-si, pero ya deja de preguntar vámonos.

Salimos de la escuela y caminamos hacia la parada del autobús pero un auto que yo conocía muy bien se puso frente a nosotras

-suban-dijo aun un poco serio

-no-negó Tanya rotundamente

-vamos Nya-dije entrando al auto

-no

-anda Tany, entra –la miro fijamente con cara de ternura (tipo gato con botas")

Tany???, me pareció sumamente raro que Edward le decía como ella odiaba que le dijeran!!

Lo miro con cara de odio y entro al auto

-bueno, a quien llevo primero

-mi casa esta mas cerca

-....-Tanya no articulaba palabra, solo miraba a Edward con cara de odio por el espejo retrovisor

-ok, te dejo primero y luego dejo a Tanya

-no, a mi déjame en casa de Bella, contigo no voy a ninguna parte

-vamos Tany, no seas remilgosa

-a mi no me hables así, que seas el novio, el amante o lo que sea de mi amiga no te da derecho a nada

-Nya, no dijo nada malo, a veces si eres remilgosa

-Nya nada, es hora de que este tipo conozca sus límites, que conmigo no se juega, que no se meta conmigo, que no me rete, por que no se la voy a pasar, no Bella, ya esta bien de sus juegos, tiene que decidir su vida, no puede seguir jugando contigo y con la frívola hueca de Jessica, no son objetos, no tiene derecho a nada de esto, se cree que puede mangonear a todos a du gusto y conmigo no va a poder…

-ok Tany, te dejo en casa de Bella-dijo interrumpiéndola muy tranquilamente a pesar de todo lo que esta había dicho de él.

-Nya, deja que te lleve Edward, por favor, hazlo por mí- le rogué

-ok, pero nunca mas me pidas que me le acerque a este patán

-ok

Llegamos a mi casa y Edward se bajo conmigo

-y si Tanya me come en el camino?

-jaja, no seas tonto

-es que me ve con cara de bruja come niños

-jaja

Me acaricio la mejilla y me dio un beso cerca de la boca, el portazo de la puerta del auto nos separo, Tanya se había cambiado al asiento de adelante y había azotado la puerta.

-es mejor que me vaya antes de que enserio si me coma

-ok, te quiero

-yo también

Subió a su auto y se fue, en la esquina dio vuelta a la izquierda cuando la casa de Tanya era a la derecha, pero tal vez tomaba una ruta distinta.

Por la tarde estaba en mi casa pensando en Edward, así que me levante de mi cama y fui a verlo a su casa. Al llegar me abrió Emmett

**(PLAY)**

-Bella!!!

-todavía te acuerdas de mi?

-si

-como estas enano?-lo cargue y le di un beso en la mejilla

-bien, vienes a verme?

-si, y también a tu hermano

-no esta-dijo mostrándome que no estaba el auto de Edward

-donde fue-lo baje y me agache a su altura

-no se, siempre sale-dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome dentro de la casa

-con quien?-cerré la puerta

-con una niña -empezó a subir las escaleras y fui tras el- que siempre me ve feo, el otro día estaba jugando con Edward afuera y llegó, Edward la miro y me dijo que me metiera a la casa y que le dijera a mamá que iba a salir, se subieron al auto y se fueron.

-sabes como se llama Emmett?

-si, pero no me acuerdo

Salidas con una niña??...un secreto mas de Edward Cullen que no conocía, un secreto que no me hacia gracia

-Emmett quien es bebe?

-Bella!!

La madre de Edward se asomo por la puerta de su cuarto y me dedico una sonrisa

-Edward no esta querida

-si, es lo que me esta contando Emmett

-no tarda, llega en máximo media hora, lo quieres esperar?

-si, gracias

-ven Bella!!!-me gritó el pequeño

-voy-entre a su habitación y me puso un osito de peluche en las manos

-te lo regalo

-no Emmett, como crees

-lo tengo desde que era bebe, quiero que lo tengas

-enserio?

-si, tu si me caes bien y se que vas a cuidar a Teddy, en cambio la amiga de mi hermano seria capaz de matarlo-su cara de tristeza de solo pensar en ver a su osito "muerto", fue tan tierna que no me pude negar

-ok, te prometo que lo voy a cuidar

Me puse a jugar con Emmett un rato hasta que recordé la foto del libro

-Emmett me haces un favor?

-si

-me regalas un poco de agua?

-si

El niño bajo por el agua y yo fui al cuarto de Edward y tome la foto que estaba dentro del libro

Los pasos de Emmett se acercaban así que corrí a su cuarto y me senté en el piso, guardando la foto en mi bolso

-aquí esta

-gracias

-de nada

Me puse a jugar con los carritos de Emmett esperando que Edward no tardara, ya lo extrañaba

La voz de Edward se oyó en las escaleras

-ya vine!!!

-mi hermano-dijo

-no le digas que estoy aquí

-ok

-gracias

-enano!!!

-shhhh-me dijo

-si

Edward entro al cuarto corriendo y cargo a su hermano

-que haces enano?

-jugando con Bella-voltee los ojos creo que el "no le digas que estoy aquí" no funciono

Edward me volteo a ver y me dijo:

-por que no me dijiste que venias??- se acercó me dio un piquito al que no me pude negar y Emmett se rio

-quería darte la sorpresa

-pues si que me la diste

-soy una caja de sorpresas-le dije con una sonrisa


	10. Chapter 10 Si estoy loca

_**Review Time!!**_

**Bella Ma. Cullen: jaja amo tu teoría, y diría que no esta tan lejos de la verdad pero tampoco cerca**

**Ro16black: esas respuestas no te las puedo dar, te las dará la historia**

**Belen Cullen: jaja ok, cuando decidas algo dímelo**

**Ivis Cullen: pues si, Tanya tiene algo que ver solo que no se que**

**Evasis: la primer respuesta te la va a dar Edward, y de lo otro no se nada, yo solo escribo la historia!!**

**Loli-san: jaja creo que no es lesbi, me lo habría dicho antes, y no dijo nada :S**

**Ileana Cullen: bueno, faltan unos 5 capítulos más, y se van a llevar una sorpresa**

**Pknapekosa : verdad que si? Es una buena amiga, y como le dije a Evasis esa respuesta te la dará Eddie aquí**

**Terra2012: jaja conoces a algún chino para que me diga?? **

**Isis Janet: no tiene segundos nombres que yo sepa**

**Gabriela Cullen: hum no entiendo eso de que se te haga conocido me explicas? **

**Lunn: jaja ya veras por que sobrevivió!!**

**Ale Cullen023: gracias por la felicitación, jaja ya veremos si no se enfada Nina**

**TephyxD: necesito hablar contigo, necesito esas teorías en privado, me agregas al Messenger? Maryfer_emogirl (arroba) Hotmail bla bla bla**

**Christti: jaja Jess no se puso posesiva, solo insulto a su mejor amiga, tu no la defenderías si la están jodiendo y jodiendo??**

_**Quiero agradecerles por los cas 100 reviews que me han dado, me hacen feliz, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, dejen comms o no, sin Uds. no podría continuar!!**_

_**Bien, la canción de hoy es "SI ESTOY LOCA" de Malú, Nina la cantara así que intenten escucharla en el blog esta ;)**_

--------------------

Me pase toda la tarde jugando con Emmett, cene un sándwich de crema de avellanas y un vaso de leche, espere que se quedara dormido "el enano" y Edward me llevo a casa

-haz hablado con Tanya?

-no, como te fue en el viaje con ella?

-bien, me insulto poco, casi no habló

-y?

-cuando llegamos a su casa, que por cierto me perdí un poco, tome direcciones contrarias, cosa que hizo que empezara a apretar los puños, a verme con cara de asesina y a respirar fuerte…

-eso no es buena señal

-no, no lo es, estaba muy asustado, te lo juro, no se por que me odia de esa manera.

-bueno y que paso?

-llegamos, tomó su mochila del asiento de atrás, me dijo "eres un idiota Cullen, conmigo no te metas por que no me conoces enojada, ya he soportado bastante" y se bajó azotando la puerta de nuevo, creo que mi auto va a tener un trauma permanente-dijo algo preocupado

-jaja

-pero bueno, esperemos que hables con ella pronto y que no me quiera matar mañana por la mañana

-intentare calmarla

-gracias por la tarde tan linda

-no, gracias a ustedes por dejarme pasarla con ustedes, y agradécele a Emmett por el osito

-si

-bueno, ya me voy

-si-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Por la mañana en la escuela espere a Jacob en la entrada...

-hola Bella, esperando a Edward?

-no, a ti

-a mi?

-si

-para que?

-aquí esta la foto del libro-se la di y justo en ese momento iba entrando Tanya con cara de enojo, ni siquiera nos miro, solo paso furiosa y uno o dos minutos después entro Edward, por suerte mi detective favorito era experto y escondió la foto en un microsegundo

-hola nena-dijo como enojado dándome un beso y sacando de su mochila un ramo de rosas-se aplastaron un poco pero supongo que sobrevivirán

-hola, wow gracias!! Que te pasa? Te noto enojado.

-nada, es solo que pelee con Esme antes de venir

-feo?

-algo, pero luego se le pasa, la conozco muy bien, de que le da por hacer sus rabietas ni quien la calme, pero ya encontrare la forma, siempre la encuentro, si no la conoceré yo, es una malcriada, consentida, celosa aunque lo niegue y diga que no les tiene miedo argh!! Me molesta que se comporte así cuando son sus decisiones las que nos tienen de esta manera…-se quedó callado, pensando y hablo de nuevo mas calmado- pero bueno, eso no es importante, es mi madre verdad? Siempre me va a perdonar.

-ok- (ok imagínenme a mi y a Jake haciendo cara de o.O)

-hola tu eres Jacob verdad?-dijo volteando a mirar a mi amigo

-si, el mejor amigo de Bella-la cara de Jake de o.O tras el pequeño discurso de Edward aun no se iba

-un gusto conocerte Jacob

-bueno, ya me conocías solo que no me hablabas

-jajaja, es cierto

-cuida a mi niña, ok?

-tenlo por seguro

-bueno me voy

-Jacob te encargo eso

-si preciosa, a eso mismo voy

Edward y yo fuimos al salón y Jacob se fue con uno de sus amigos y "colega" y le mostro la foto muy discretamente.

-que le encargas?

-oh nada, solo un libro que le pedí prestado

-ok

Edward se veía distraído, pensativo, sacaba su celular cada 5 minutos hacia cara de enojo y frustración y volvía a guardarlo.

A la hora del almuerzo Edward se fue con Jasper y sus amigos y yo fui a buscar a Tanya

-por que llegaste de malas?

-por nada

-dime

-me pelee con un idiota en el bus, me veía empujando y no se lo iba a permitir, así que le di un golpe en las costillas antes de bajarme, pero mírame, ya estoy tranquila hasta sonrió-hizo una sonrisa un poco exagerada

-mmm

-y a ti como te va con el idiota numero uno de la escuela, patán, creído, presumido, que no seria nada si no lo estuvieran mirando las tontas como tu todo el tiempo, me entere de que te trajo rosas blancas?

-si, están un poco aplastadas por que las tenia en la mochila pero en serio Nya, es maravilloso, ayer me la pase con él y su hermanito

-como se llama el niñito?-dijo sin mucho interés

-Emmett

-mmm, no entiendo como puedes soportar a un niño tan odioso, cuando sea grande de seguro va a ser igual de patán que su hermano y todas las idiotas van a andar detrás de él.

-no lo conoces, no puedes decir que es odioso y no hables así de él

-todos los niños de esa edad son odiosos

-el no, el es un caramelo

-si tu lo dices

-Edward es totalmente diferente en su casa, es una persona tan tierna y dulce que es difícil creerlo

-solo te quiere impresionar

-no, el es así

-hay amiga que ilusa eres

-y Esme, su mamá, es tan linda, no se como es que sabe tantas cosas de mi

-ella si es otra cosa, y no tengo la menor idea de por que te conoce, tal vez el idiota le dice cosas

-aww te imaginas?

-no seas ILUSA!

-bueno como sea tengo que hablar contigo

-de que?

-últimamente has estado más rara de lo normal, hasta violenta

-tu estas loca, yo sigo siendo la misma Tanya

-no es cierto Tanya, estas a la defensiva!

-defenderte es estar a la defensiva?, no dejarme de tu noviecito o lo que sea que sea de ti es estar a la defensiva?, no dejar que me manipulen es estar a la defensiva? Entonces si Bella estoy a la defensiva, pero por que ya estoy harta de todo esto, ya quiero salir de aquí, maldito encierro, necesito librarme de toda esta mierda de gente, de toda esta farsa, ya no lo soporto más!!

-claro que no, desde que hablo con Edward estas mas rara

-ya me voy tengo clases

-como siempre me evades

-esta loca Isabella-dijo mientras se alejaba

Cada vez me desconcertaba mas, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a mi amiga, y además ahora que mencionaba que estaba por acabar el "encierro" la despedida para los que nos íbamos a graduar estaba mas que cerca y yo aun no preparaba nada, como siempre que había una fiesta en la escuela Tanya y yo no íbamos a ir, pero esta vez era diferente, ese iba a ser el evento del año y solo por una razón: iba con Edward Cullen

Por la tarde Edward fue a mi casa y estamos sentados en le jardín platicando

-oye, que vamos a hacer para la despedida que nos van a hacer en la escuela

-nada, no quiero ir

-como que no quieres ir?

-no me gusta eso, nunca voy

-Edward, yo si quiero ir

-eso quiere decir que quieres ir conmigo?

-si

-por lo tanto irías como mi novia?

-eso no lo se, depende de ti

-Jessica no me deja en paz

-termina con ella

-no

-como quieras, pero bueno, vamos??

-ok, si tu quieres vamos

-….-"perfecto" pensé

-Emmett me pidió que te preguntara como esta Teddy

-muy bien, en mi cama, durmiendo y descansando todo el día

-jajaja, gracias por aguantarlo

-no hay nada que aguantarle, es un niño maravilloso

-n...nadie nunca había dicho eso

-no entiendo por que, es la verdad

-comúnmente Emmett les hace travesuras, tu le caíste bien, mira que regalarte a Teddy, en serio debe quererte

-y yo lo quiero a el

-mas a q a mi??

-mmm, podría ser

-=O

-jajaja

Un mensaje llego a mi celular. Era Jacob

**"TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA, VOY PARA TU CASA"**

-quien es?

-Jake, dice que viene para acá

-entonces yo me voy para que hables con él a gusto

-ok

Edward se fue y llego Jake media hora después

-perdón me retrase

-que es eso que me tienes que decir Jake?

-bueno…

_En el departamento_

(PLAY)

Edward llegó, se oía música desde fuera, en esos momentos no era lo mejor, solo quería pensar y estar solo.

-a pelear-dijo desganado, abriendo la puerta del departamento

Nina estaba sentada en el sillón donde siempre platicaban, cantaba

-_Se que estas buscándome en otra piel, Y que olvidaste el valor de ser fiel_-el solo la escuchaba-_Que al fin cruzaste el mar, aquel que nos quiso dar, Sin darnos jamás la oportunidad-_estaba tomando su trago favorito, fresas, limón y vodka-_Se que es tarde que la vida es un tren, Que por estúpida he vuelto a perder, Que aquí en mi soledad, me enfrentare a la verdad, La que odio mas y me gusta saber_.-volteo y lo miró, se puso de pie y siguió cantando-_Dime, dime, dime si estoy loca, Si no te di lo que hoy te da otra, Si te hice daño solo ha sido culpa mía, Te quiero y me muero dime, si estoy loca, Si es mi castigo verme aquí sola, Entre la inmensidad de las olas, Te siento tan lejos el frío es eterno bajo mi piel, Tan amargo y cruel._

-Nina

-hola

-que haces aquí?

-canto, tomo un trago, te hice uno-señalo la mesita de centro en la que descansaba un trago igual que el suyo -sabía que ibas a venir

-no me contestaste, que haces aquí?

-no puedo estar aquí?, es mi departamento también no?, nos lo regalaron a los DOS

-no creo que sea buen momento para estar juntos

-sigues enojado-se acercó a el con un puchero

-si, por que TÚ me hiciste todo un drama ayer, me sacaste de clases, me gritaste, y cuando intente arreglar las cosas me gritaste como histérica "llévame a mi casa, no quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte, que me lleves a mi casa carajo!!", ni siquiera pude darle una explicación a Bella

-Bella, Bella, ya para todo es Bella!!, por ella estamos así, nada mas por eso, tu y yo nunca peleábamos; pero se aparece Isabella en el camino y nos estamos casi matando entre nosotros, que no te das cuenta de que nos esta destruyendo esta decisión tuya?

-va a ser mi novia quieras o no

-dijiste que no me ibas a cambiar-le dijo mostrándole el anillo en su dedo

-y quien lo esta haciendo!!!

-"va a ser mi novia quieras o no"

-nunca te habías puesto así por alguien

-por que no eran Isabella Swan, no llevaban todo un problema para los dos, no me iban a complicar la vida de esta manera, sabes por todo lo que estoy pasando yo Edward?, sabes lo que me lastima esto?, por que se como va a acabar y la que va a salir perdiendo voy a ser yo.

-no te entiendo Nina-tomó el trago que le había ofrecido hace unos minutos y se lo bebió de un trago

-no quiero perderte por su culpa

-no lo vas a hacer, no me vas a perder, si no es como pareja me vas a tener como amigo, pero nunca voy a dejar de estar para ti-tomó su mano izquierda y la puso frente a ella-y esto es un símbolo nada mas, solo un recordatorio de que siempre me vas a tener.

Se acercó y lo besó con pasión, con dolor, con rabia, ella sabia interpretar el mensaje: la iba a cambiar, la iba a botar después de tres años, pero esta vez no sabia actuar, la calculadora Nina no sabia que hacer, si impedirlo o simplemente dejarlo que fuera feliz, eso era lo único que ella quería no? Verlo feliz

-Emmm-le dijo separándose de ella e interrumpiendo su pensamiento-y siento decirte que: Si, estas loca-señaló la radio antes de besarla de nuevo

_**Y la bruja mala del cuento le dijo al príncipe: "Dime, dime, dime si estoy loca"**_


	11. Chapter 11 Conversaciones

**CAPITULO CORTO, CONTESTO REVIEWS EN EL PROXIMO POR QUE ESTOY SUPER ENFERMA Y ME SIENTO MAL, NOS VEMOS LAS QUIERO!!**

-que pasa Jake dime!!

-dos cosas

-haber

-una, Serge y Alex se están encargando de la investigación de la foto, por el momento sabemos donde la tomaron, en los departamentos cerca de casa de Serge, por la vista y los edificios de alrededor lo sabemos, no te puedo decir aun quien es pero esperemos que te tenga esa respuesta pronto

-ok, gracias y la otra

-tenonoia-dijo apenado

-que?

-tengo novia!

-wow!!! Que bien

-si, es muy linda persona, es muy linda físicamente y es una de mis colegas

-ah si? Quien?

-Alex

-me da mucho gusto por ti Jacob , te mereces eso y mas

-gracias

-pero por que no me dijiste que había posibilidades con ella?

-no se, quería estar totalmente seguro y no terminar haciendo el ridículo

-mmm

-no será que estas celosa??

-claro que estoy celosa!, tiene que tener mi aprobación para acercase a mi hombre

-tu hombre?

-si, así como cualquier pretendiente de Tanya necesita mi permiso para acercarse a mi chica

-cada vez me das mas miedo

-no me haces gracia Jacob Black, pero acepto que estés con Alex, me cae bien

Las horas pasaron y yo seguí hablando con Jacob sobre su novia, y de cómo me prometía que iba a llegar al fondo del asunto de Edward.

-Y de Nya?

-nada, esta encerrada en su habitación día tras día, no sale para nada de casa, esta raro eso, siento que se esta aislando del mundo

-y no sabes como me preocupa eso Jake

-a mi también, falta poco para que acabemos la escuela y tengamos que ir a la universidad y allá va a estar sola, si sigue así de retraída no creo que aguante mucho tiempo

-ni yo, tenemos que hacer algo para alegrarla

-pero que?

-ya veré

-lo que la pondría feliz seria que te alejaras de Cullen, siento que es eso lo que tiene, que siente que te va a perder por culpa de Edward

-eso nunca va a pasar

-eso ella no lo sabe

Cuando Jacob se fue ya era de noche y unos minutos mas tarde llegó una persona que hacia mucho tiempo no pisaba mi casa

-hola

-Tanya!!, pasa, que sorpresa

-que haces?

-nada, aburrirme, se acaba de ir Jake y ya sabes que cuando el se va el ambiente se vuelve soso. A q se debe tu visita

-a que quería ver a mi mejor amiga, que quería Jacob?

-nada, contarme que tiene novia

-en serio?

-si, Alex, su amiga

-me parece bien, haber si así se ocupa en otra cosa que no sea hacerle la vida imposible a los demás. Pero bueno, quería verte, te he extrañado mucho

-wow!, siéntate

-pero primero que nada, no quiero que menciones al tipo ese, me molesta, respeta eso por una vez por favor Bells

-ok, no mencionaremos al innombrable

-bueno, que vamos a hacer el día de la graduación? películas aquí o en mi casa?

-no Tanya

-que?

-voy a ir a la graduación

-que??!!!, tu y yo nunca vamos a eso

-si, lo se pero esta vez es diferente, voy con Edward

-si, claro, el niño popularidad no podía perderse de ese evento

-no, el no quería ir, fui yo la que se lo pidió

-en serio no iba a ir? – dijo curiosa

-si

-no puedo creerlo, el no podía dejar de ir

-pues lo iba a hacer

-bueno-dijo recuperando la seriedad-dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de el

-si

-ya que prefieres irte a divertir con los populares el día de la graduación me tendré que poner a ver películas sola-dijo dramáticamente

-Tanya no me chantajes

-no te chantajeo, solo te digo que me voy a sentir muy solita

-jaja jaja, eso es chantaje-dije abrazando a Teddy

-y ese oso?

-me lo regalo Emmett

-el hermano de el tipo ese?

-si

-esta horrible

-claro que no, esta hermoso solo que no te gusta por que viene de Emmett

-aja, lo que digas

-Nya estas muy rara

-claro q no, solo que estoy un poco mas distraída

-y neuras

-claro que no!! Como se te ocurre decir eso!!

-pues mira como te pones jaja

-tu me pones así

-Tanya si en realidad eres mi amiga dime por que odias a Edward

-por que es un patán, arrogante, mentiroso, que cree que puede dominar a los demás, que se cree el muy guapo, no niego que no lo sea, al contrario lo es-decía mas para ella que para mi- es un engreído, es un despreciable ser, y odio que sea tan condenadamente se...-se quedo pensando un rato y luego termino su frase-... seguro de si mismo

-ibas a decir sexy!!

-claro que no

-siii Nya ibas a decir que Edward es sexy

-no, ese hombre es maligno

-maligno?

-si, es malo, todas las tipas con las que sale terminan con el corazón hecho polvo

-conmigo no va a ser así

-no te hagas tantas ilusiones, no sabes que es lo que piensa la mente detrás de todo ese show que se ha creado Edward Cullen

-no, tal vez no lo sepa pero te lo puedo asegurar, no me va a lastimar

El teléfono sonó y me encontré con la voz de Edward

-hola-lo puse en altavoz para que Tanya escuchara y diciéndole bajito: acepta que ibas a decir sexy

-hola guapo-la cara de Tanya se torno en una de fastidio terrible

-que haces

-nada, platicar con Tanya

-esta allí?-dijo con un tono raro de voz -ella hacia caras y movía la boca diciendo: que le importa

-si, te pasa algo?

-no, es solo que Emmett me esta sacando de quicio

-no seas malo con él

-es que de que le da por hacerse el digno ni quien lo aguante-Tanya se puso aun mas fastidiada si era posible y le hizo una seña obscena al teléfono y de pronto empezó a intentar hacerme reír

-Edward perdón que te interrumpa pero me tengo que ir Tanya esta haciéndome caras-y era verdad, me hacia unas caras que me hacían reír

-ok, saluda a Tany de mi parte, aunque no quiera

-jaja jaja, si

-bye

-adiós

Colgué

-te manda un saludo

-ya oí no me tienes que decir, y que se lo meta por...

-Tanya

-que?

-compórtate

-OK

-es raro sabes?

-que

-que te dice Tany

-es un idiota

-el no sabe que no te gusta q te digan así-se quedo en silencio y luego me dijo:

-pues haber si le dices


	12. Chapter 12 Fin de semana en familia

**REVIEW TIME!!**

**Ale-cullen4: jaja bueno, ya ves que no tenía nada interesante que decir nuestro querido detective**

**Belen Cullen: jaja eso si no te lo puedo decir**

**Rr cap 11: no sep!**

**Christti: no todos somos perfectos, pobre Eddie tiene sus necesidades xD**

**Rr cap 11: Aww verdad que si Emmet es un lindo**

**Ro16black: ya hablamos de este comment, y de que no me gusta q sean tan cortos**

**Rr cap 11: no lo se, supongo que se le hace lindo decirle así y espera que con eso lo quiera (aww me lo imagine buscando maneras de q Tanya lo quiera) **

**Kara Cullen: ah si? Quien es?**

**Evasis: jaja así es la historia, es confusa y lleva a los lectores por caminos diferentes al real, aunque en realidad nunca se sabe cuando es real y cuando no, la respuesta del depto. si te la doy hasta el final allí vas a conocer quien es ese loco, no entendí lo de los telediarios :S**

**Rr cap 11: jaja si verdad? Parecía que no hablaba de Emmett jajaja**

**Ivis Cullen: mi review 100!! Te haz ganado el premio de saber quien es Nina: es NINA!! Jaja no, no es cierto, gracias por ser el 100, tu premio es una cara de Jake y Bella: o.O**

**Tephy xD: son originales todas salidas de mi loca cabecita, y ya te dije que quiero hablar contigo, te deje mi mail, en serio quiero escuchar esa teoría, es mas hasta podría desmentirte o decirte la verdad**

**Rr cap 11: yo no la odio, me cae muy bien, tiene un poco de mi personalidad así que supongo que es por eso que la quiero jajaja**

**Erill Cullen: bienvenida a este círculo de locura!! Jaja tu verdad vendrá en 4 capítulos más, lo juro!!**

**Isis Janet: eso no lo se, ustedes son las que tienen que hacer las suposiciones y yo tengo que desmentirlas**

**Rr cap 11: jaja si, algo se trae Nya, pero no sabría decirte que es**

**Gabriela Cullen: así es, los capítulos te irán dando las pistas para que al final digas: lo sabía!! Jajaja**

**Rr cap 11: no, nunca la mencione por que Jacob nunca lo hizo, no quería que si ella lo rechazaba Tanya o Bella le hicieran burla, me explico?, no te apures ella ya estaba planeada en la historia y tendrá una clave importante de Nina**

**Lils Cullen: jaja amo tus frases, y también amo a Emmett!!**

**Rr cap 11: por que ya todos dan por hecho que es Tanya?? Jajaja**

**Loli-san: y quien dijo que era Tanya? Me confundes, no entiendo de donde salió lo de Tanya**

**Rr cap 11: ame el añumio, te ganaste un premio por eso!! Solo que no se que darte =S, ya se!! Te dedico este cap a ti!! **

**Rei Hino Cullen: jaja me encanta tu manera de ver las cosas, y me encanta que te tenga pegada a la pantalla, te juro que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia nunca pensé que crearía algo así, nunca imagine este éxito!**

**PknaPkosa: jaja nada interesante, Eddie no quiere dejar a Nina, es como su otra parte, no se como explicarlo, pero no le da lo que necesita, es raro, jaja, y no te tendría que estar diciendo estas cosas jaja**

**Rr cap 11: es que ni ella puede aguantar negar que Eddie es sexy!**

**Srita Insensible: jajaja muchas tienen esa sospecha**

**Krosp: me encanta que te encante!**

**Rr cap 11: por que todo el mundo da por hecho que es Tanya!!! Hum que yo sepa su aventura de Edward se llama Nina, no Tany ni Tanya. Se perdía el evento por que es antisocial aunque no lo creas, y no, no distraeremos a Jake, créeme que Alex será importante para descubrir a Nina, y lo del novio, no es para ella, tiene cosas mas interesantes en que pensar!**

_**Ok, se que el cap. de ayer fue como que X's jaja jaja pero las compenso con este, espero que les guste, por cierto, nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, quedan 4 capítulos mas y un epilogo, así que empiecen a hacer sus apuestas fuertes niñas por que se va a decidir quien gana y quien no, pronto!!**_

-----------------------------------------------

Mi primer fin de semana con Edward fue raro, el sábado fue por mí en la mañana sin avisarme

-Bella!!

-que?-dije aun dormida

-te buscan

-quien? Si es Jake dile que no moleste, lo veo mas tarde, que me deje dormir!!

-soy yo-escuche su voz detrás de la puerta

-hay dios! Edward!!

-te desperté? Vine a recogerte para que saliéramos a pasear, el día esta lindo

-no, no me despertaste, eh me das media hora para ponerme presentable?

-si quieres, aunque no es necesario, siempre te ves hermosa, pero te espero abajo, ponte algo cómodo

-ok

Me bañe y me arregle en tiempo record, me puse un pants y baje corriendo, lo encontré sentado en la sala platicando con mi mamá

-listo, vámonos

-ok, nos vemos señora, fue un placer como siempre platicar con usted

-el placer es mío y cuida a esta niña, ya sabes q es propensa a los accidentes

-si señora-dijo aguantando la risa

Salimos de la casa y cual fue mi sorpresa que en el auto estaban Emmett y Esme esperándonos, el pequeño estaba ya dormido y Esme cantaba canciones de los años 70's

-hay dios Esme perdón, si me hubieran dicho que estabas aquí no me hubiera tardado tanto, por que no pasaron a la casa?

-por que mi bebe se durmió, Renee vino a decirnos que pasáramos pero no quería despertar a mi monstruo miniatura

-que pena con ustedes

-no hay problema Bella, le dije a Edward que te avisara que íbamos a venir, pero dijo que quería sorprenderte

-lo hizo-le dije viendo feo a su hijo

-bueno ya basta de quejas, vamos a ir al parque de diversiones-dijo con una sonrisa digna de un niño de la edad de su hermano

-oh no, no, no, no, no

-por que?

-quieres que me rompa una pierna?

-no, claro que no.

-entonces?

-Bella-dijo una voz adormilada

-te desperté?

-si, pero no importa, vamos al parque de diversiones, no seas mala, yo te cuido

Ok no podía decirle que no a eso o si?

-ok, vamos al parque de diversiones, pero si me pasa algo, quedara en la conciencia de Emmett

-wiiiii-gritaron Emmett y Edward al mismo tiempo, el pequeño saltaba en el asiento de atrás con Esme sosteniéndolo de la cintura y Edward manejaba sonriente

-perdónalos Bella, a veces parecen de la misma edad

-no importa-le dije divertida

-y por que te despertaste tan tarde Bella?-me pregunto Emmett ya sentado en las piernas de su mamá

-déjala Emmett, los fines de semana son para pararse tarde, no todos son como ustedes dos que a las 7 am ya están de pie viendo que travesura hacer

-no suelo despertarme tarde nunca, es solo que me quede platicando con mi amiga Tanya hasta muy tarde

-Tanya?-miro a Edward por el retrovisor y luego me sonrió, Emmett por su parte hacia caras de asco- y de que hablaron?

-de la graduación, ella no viene, no le gustan esas cosas

-eso es raro

-algo pero así son mis amigos

-jajaja

-ya llegamos?

-no enano, aun no

-apúrate Edward

Luego de media hora más de viaje llegamos, Edward se formo en todos los juegos peligrosos para alguien como yo, que decidí subirme a todo lo que se subiera Emmett para que Esme pudiera disfrutar de los juegos con Edward

-estas segura Bella?

-si, esos juegos para mi son un peligro

-ok-se fue corriendo tras su hijo y me dejo con Emmett

-y bien, a donde primero?-me pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro

Pase uno de los días mas divertidos de mi vida, Edward se portaba como un niño pequeño, descubrí que era adicto a los juegos de destreza ya que pasamos allí cerca de una hora y media, en la que gano un peluche para cada uno, el mío fue una pequeña ovejita, el de Esme una bella mariposa de colores, par Emmett un superhéroe y para él un león.

-hola ovejita, quieres salir conmigo?-decía con voz sexy mientras jugábamos con los peluches y nos sentábamos en el área de comidas

-hay león eres muy guapo, me encantaría salir contigo, pero no eres muy peligroso para una pobre en indefensa oveja como yo?

-no nena, lo prometo-su león le dio un beso a mi oveja y yo solo me reía

Regresamos a casa ya en la noche, caí rendida en mi cama.

El domingo me llamó antes de ir por mi, y esta vez fuimos al cine y a comer, vimos una película de vampiros, al parecer la que habían ido a ver Jake y Tanya unos días antes _**(jajaja es la única en cartelera jaja)**_ y comimos comida italiana, fue sin dudas un día muy tranquilo, me dejo temprano en casa y el se fue a la suya.

El lunes en la escuela hubo todo un escándalo a la hora del almuerzo, ya que Jessica le reclamó a Edward que no la hubiera llamado en todo el fin de semana y él le dijo que no lo hizo por que no quería y por que estuvo más ocupado con personas mas divertidas que ella. Jessica no soporto ese comentario y termino con él allí mismo, ante todos.

-no aguanto mas la frívola hueca

-no, al parecer no

-es el colmo que se hagan tan poca cosa cada que las ignoran o las dejan, demuestran que no son absolutamente nada

-no hables así Nya

-no digo mas que la verdad, son basura y las botan como basura

-pensé que te molestaba eso de Edward

-si, pero se lo merecen

-woooow!, nunca pensé q iba a pasar eso, Edward es el que las bota-dijo Jake sentándose en nuestra mesa, acompañado de Alex

-tenia ya planes de terminarla, pero quería que fuera ella quien lo hiciera

-Cullen me intriga, es raro, me encantaría descubrirle sus secretos-dijo Alex con una sonrisa cómplice de Jacob

-y por que no se encargan de su relación y dejan a los demás en paz?

-vamos Nya, si antes te encantaba que investigáramos personas

-pero no cuando involucra a uno de nosotros verdad Jacob Black?

-ehhh, no se de que hablas-le respondió nervioso

-me voy, nos vemos después

-ok Nya

Fuera de ese suceso mi lunes fue perfectamente normal, regresé a casa temprano, no supe nada de Edward en todo el día, cene pizza con mamá y nada más.

El martes Edward fue por mí a mi casa para llevarme a la escuela

-hola

-hola, ya te enteraste supongo

-quien no se entero

-bueno, entonces eso deja paso a la pregunta que te quiero hacer

-que?

-quieres ser mi novia?

-Edward yo… sí, si quiero

-perfecto, tomo mi mano y la besó

-se que no debería de preguntarte esto, pero no voy a ser una mas de turno verdad?

-no Bella, tu no eres una de turno, créeme que no eres una de turno, muchas reglas se rompieron por esta decisión que tome de estar contigo

-reglas?

-es una estupidez de la que prefiero no hablar

-ok

Llegamos a la escuela tomados de la mano, y muchas miradas se posaban en mi, alguna con lastima, otras con rencor, una en especial con odio y otra con decepción.

-Nya me va a querer matar

-no mas que Jessica, créeme

-ah?-fue lo único que pude articular del miedo

-jaja no te apures, no se te va a acercar, la ultima vez Tanya le dejo muy claro con quien se metía

-y tu como te enteraste de eso?

-me lo dijo Jessica

-cierto

Sonó su celular, lo saco y alcance a leer el mensaje que había llegado

**"_Felicidades por la nueva novia Eddie"_**

**_----------_**

**_"y asi, el principe y la princesa empezaron un romance bajo la mirada vigilante de la bruja del cuento y el caballero en su brillante armadura"_**

_**OoooooooooooooooO**_

_**Se que muchas querían que Bella se hiciera difícil, pero quien podría con semejante vampiro cerca?, bueno, espero que le haya gustado, hagan sus apuestas!!**_

_**-de quien es el mensaje?-por que hablan de reglas?-quien es Nina?-como es que Edward y Nina se conocieron?-como va a tomar Nina la noticia de que Bella ya es novia de Edward?**_

_**Todas estas respuestas en los próximos capítulos!!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Ultimos recursos

**HOY NO HAY RESPUESTA A REVIEWS A FALTA DE TIEMPO, LES CONTESTO EN MP DESPUES!!**

Una semana más había pasado, Edward me visitaba todas las tardes, a veces llevaba a Emmett y nos la pasábamos jugando horas y horas, mi mamá ya hasta había sometido al pequeño a un interrogatorio sobre que le gustaba comer y que no, para así, tener preparado algo siempre que nos visitara.

Nuestra relación no podía ir mejor, me sentía verdaderamente feliz. Por su parte Tanya seguía sin acercarse a mi cuando Edward me acompañara, Jacob estaba en otro mundo con su novia y sin novedades de su investigación. Quien había reaccionado de una manera que no me esperaba ante la noticia de nuestro noviazgo era Jasper.

_Una semana antes en la cafetería…_

-me acompañas?-me dijo Edward cuando me dirigía a la mesa donde me esperaba Tanya

-a donde?

-con los chicos

-emm…preferiría estar con Tanya, necesito saber que piensa

-por favor solo hoy-me dijo mientras miraba la cara de asesina de Tanya

-solo un rato

-ok

Al llegar Jasper inmediatamente me cedió su asiento

-por favor Bella

-gracias

-así que estas con Edward-se sentó a la izquierda de mi novio

-…si

-cuídala hermano-le dijo serio

-claro que lo haré

-o sino yo lo voy a hacer por ti

-que?-le dije sin entender nada

-Bella, si este tipo te lastima o te bota como a todas las demás, yo me voy a encargar personalmente de romperle la cara

-únete a la lista-le contestó Edward desganado

-que?

-si, vas después de Tanya y Jacob…ah! Y Emmett que me tiene amenazado

-bueno, entonces no estoy solo en esto

-nope

-si te lastima cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, desde consuelo hasta para matarlo, aquí me tienes siempre disponible

-gra…gracias Jasper, pero no creo que sea necesario

-si, no va a ser necesario "hermano" y además por que tanto interés en defender a Bella eh? Si tú eras el primero que la insultaba y la maltrataba

-pero la gente cambia, no es verdad Bells?

-si Jazz, la gente cambia-le dije parándome de la silla a la derecha de Edward- con permiso tengo una amiga que esta a punto de borrar la lista de personas que me defienden por que va a matar al objeto de sus preocupaciones, gracias Jasper, te veo después Edward

-ok, en clase-me dio un beso y fui a acompañar a Tanya que me recibió con un gran sermón de cómo la abandonaba por ese tipo.

--------

_Fuera del departamento_

Escondida entre los arboles del parque esperaba y por fin la veía, a la chica por la que había estado allí durante una semana, había estado esperándola, allí estaba, bajando de un coche plateado. Con su cámara en mano comenzó a sacar todas las fotografías posibles, tras la chica Edward Cullen, eso si era una sorpresa, no hubiera esperado algo así

-que no estaba con Bella??-se pregunto a si misma

Miró de nuevo y entraban al edificio, ella le tomaba la mano y el la apartaba inmediatamente.

-esto es interesante, no creí que fueras capaz de eso Cullen…

------- PLAY A "Little Miss Obsessive" de Ashlee Simpson---------

_En el elevador hacia el departamento_

-sigues enojado?

-si, como se te ocurre mandarme ese mensaje sarcástico cuando estaba con Bella?

-que tiene de malo?

-que pudo haberlo visto

-no lo vio, así que no paso nada

-que quieres Nina?

-hace mucho que no nos veíamos, una semana

-estoy ocupado con mi novia

-YO soy tu novia

-no Nina, eres mi amante, y no creo que eso vaya a seguir

-que estas diciendo?

-que vamos a ser amigos desde hoy-dijo saliendo del elevador y entrando al departamento

-NO, NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR EDWARD

-que?

-eres mío!, y si no quieres que Isabella se entere de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, de todos los planes que hicimos para destruir a tanta gente te vas a quedar conmigo

-planes tuyos Nina, yo no planee nada

-tu los llevaste a cabo, no?

-e-eso es diferente

-no, es exactamente lo mismo, pecamos lo mismo, cómplice como criminal tienen la misma culpa, si me dejas te voy a descubrir ante todos, no quieres eso verdad Edward? Quieres que todos se enteren de cómo toda tu vida es una mentira?

-una mentira que tu creaste!! Una mentira que tu planeaste para divertirte, para vengarte

-NO TE HABIAS QUEJADO EN TRES AÑOS!!

-POR QUE NO ME HABIA ENAMORADO DE NADIE!!, confundí con amor lo que sentía por ti, y no era mas que costumbre

-tu no quisiste decir eso, tu me amas

-si quise decirlo y no te amo, amo a Isabella Swan

-no me puedes dejar, eres mío, nos vamos a casar, vamos a vivir aquí, vamos a tener hijos, y nos vamos a morir de viejitos, juntos

-no Nina, por que me haces esto?, si me amaras de verdad no me atarías a ti, me dejarías irme con quien yo quisiera

-me amas a mi, me lo dijiste muchas veces mientras hacíamos el amor, cuando salíamos a pasear los fines de semana, en los mensajes que me mandabas a media clase, que paso?

-me di cuenta de que nos estaba lastimando

-NOO!! No entiendes Edward?

-no entiendo que Nina?-le dio la espalda y se quedo mirando por la ventana

-estamos destinados a esto, mi papá y el tuyo querían que nos casáramos, que uniéramos a nuestras familias, no me puedes hacer esto

-no quiero seguirlo, vamos a ser amigos, ante todo el mundo, nos vamos a hablar bien, vamos a salir a pasear, pero no vamos a ser nada mas

-no, no quiero-se acerco a el y lo hizo voltear a verla, se había desnudado mientras hablaba, el solo la recorrió con los ojos y miro hacia otro lado-dime que no te gusto, que no te atraigo

-Nina por favor

-dímelo

-vístete, conserva la dignidad como la chica dura que siempre dijiste ser, no te arrastres de esa manera, tu eres mucho mas que eso, este cuerpo que tengo enfrente no es la persona que era mi mujer, es solo una chiquilla desesperada utilizando su ultimo recurso para atarme a ella

-y no funciona?

-aunque funcione, no voy a caer, vístete y vámonos tengo que ir a ver a Bella.

-no

-prefieres irte sola?

Edward recogió la ropa del piso y le paso la playera por la cabeza

-mete las manos

-puedo vestirme sola no soy una nena

-pues te comportas como una, mete las manos

-no será que necesitabas tocarme de alguna forma y buscas una excusa-le contestó

-eso quieres que te diga para que te vistas?

-si

-entonces si, lo necesitaba, eres capaz de ponerte tu sola lo que resta de la ropa o te lo tengo que poner yo?

-yo puedo-le arrebato la ropa y se encerró en la habitación

-por que se tenían que complicar tanto las cosas-se dijo sentado en el sillón de cuero blanco presionándose el tabique de la nariz buscando la calma

----------

40 minutos mas tarde Edward había llegado a casa de Bella con un ramo de rosas y una enorme sonrisa pero al abrir la puerta no era Bella quien lo esperaba

-bonitas flores Cullen

-Tanya

-pasa, Bella esta en su cuarto

-no huyes de mi? No me golpeas?

-no, ya no tengo ganas de comportarme como una nena malcriada

Para sorpresa de Bella Tanya se había quedado buena parte de la tarde con ella y con Edward, con sus comentarios sarcásticos y un poco ácidos pero tolerando por primera vez respirar el mismo aire que su novio.

_"Y asi fue como el principe del cuento intento alejarse de la bruja mala del cuento para estar con la princesa y ser felices por siempre, como deberia de ser...o no?"_

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero se me seco el cerebro y no podía acabar con este capi, pero aquí esta, solo quedan 3 caps, por cierto el cap final hasta ahora lleva 8 paginas xD si se me ocurre algo mas lo ire poniendo…desde hoy se cierran las apuestas así que déjenme sus teorías del final que esperan y sus conclusiones!! DEJENLAS DE VERDAD SON SUPER IMPORTANTES PARA QUE NO SE ME SEQUE EL CEREBRO!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Sospechas y un desliz

**Ok chicas, las cosas están así, este capitulo estoy segura que va a causar que muchas me quieran matar, me tarde tanto por que mi cabecita anda en las nubes, había escrito la mitad del capitulo hace unas semanas pero no sabia como dar pie a nuestro último capitulo y a la verdad de Nina y Edward, así que espero que se empiecen a hacer sus sospechas de que es lo que han hecho, bueno, el final solo necesita unos arreglos más y estará listo, tendrá una gran banda sonora así que espero que puedan oírlo con las canciones que les pida por que de verdad cambia la perspectiva de las cosas, pero aun no es hora de hablar del final, ahora hay que hablar de sospechas…**

**NUESTRA MUSICA PARA HOY ES:**

**PLAY: LOVE IS DEAD-KERLI**

**JUSTAMENTE PARA LA ESCENA QUE SE QUE HARA QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES ME ODIEN CON TODA SU ALMA.**

**Bueno pues entonces disfruten del penúltimo capitulo de AMOR EN TURNO!!**

Estábamos en la cafetería, Edward se había sentado con nosotros, desde el otro lado de la mesa Tanya lo veía pensativa, Jake platicaba conmigo y Ed mientras que Alex miraba a Tanya a la cara luego a las manos y de nuevo su cara.

-que me ves!!-le grito mi amiga después de 10 minutos

-eh, no nada-Edward se intereso en la platica y habló

-Si Alex, llevas mucho tiempo mirando a Tany, como si la vigilaras

-no, no es nada en serio, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la miraba

-mira niña a mi no me metas en tus sospechas, investigaciones, declaraciones, o lo que sea que hagas para este idiota-le dio un golpe a Jake en la cabeza que casi lo hace ahogarse con el refresco que tomaba en ese momento-entendiste?

-Si Tanya, pero te juro que no te miraba a ti

Ahora era Edward quien miraba a Tanya fijamente y luego a Alex, como analizando la situación. Los ojos de mi novio y mi amiga se encontraron

-como siempre me arruinan el almuerzo-nos dijo furiosa antes de irse

-no la entiendo-menciono al aire Edward

-les juro que no la miraba

-no mientas Alexandra, estas cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa, te puedo ver-ante ese comentario Alex se sonrojo y bajo la miraba al piso

-Jake q pasa con la investigación?

-pues mi chica genio descubrió algo-le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza cariñosamente a su novia

-que?

-no creo que se relacione pero es algo que no sabíamos

-que?

-sabes como murió su papá?

-de cáncer

-no

-que?!

-descubrimos la verdad sobre eso

Edward se tenso en su asiento

-B-Bella me tengo que ir vale?, n-nos vemos mas t-tarde –me dio un beso y salió corriendo del lugar

-que le paso?

-no se, voy a ver

-no Bella, quédate aquí que Jake te cuente, yo voy a verlo

-gracias Alex

Se fue y Jake se sentó donde antes había estado mi novio y me tomo la mano, la beso y la acaricio con su mejilla

-se suicido

-que? Quien?

-el papá de Nya

-como lo sabes?

-Alex busco sobre su familia en internet, era un gran doctor, pero enfermó y se dejó caer, el acta de defunción dice CAUSA DE LA MUERTE: SUICIDIO

-por que Tanya no nos lo dijo nunca?

-no lo se, pero presiento que esto es la punta del iceberg Bells, nuestra amiga tiene muchos secretos más

----------------

-Que te paso en el almuerzo?-estábamos acostados en el césped de su jardín disfrutando un poco del sol

-me sentí un poco enfermo

-estuviste muy raro

-lo se, perdóname si?-se giro y me dio un beso

-ok, solo que para la próxima no salgas corriendo como un chiquillo asustado

-hablando de chiquillos ya debe de estar por llegar la amiga de mi hermanito

-amiga?

-si, una niña de la escuela que le gusta, jaja puedes creerlo? Dice que van a ser novios como tú y yo y que se van a querer igual que nosotros

-jaja Emmett es un dulce

-Estamos en casa!!!-la voz de Esme se oyó en la entrada y Edward y yo corrimos al encuentro de Emmet, su amiga y Esme

-hola Bella!!-Emmett me saludo sin soltar la mano de su pequeña amiga, era rubia, con unos ojos azules hermosos y muy bella, se veía que iba a ser toda una mujer escultural de grande-ella es Rosalie-su sonrisa expresaba la emoción que sentía el pequeño en ese momento

-hola Rosalie, como estas?

-bien

-vamos a arriba Rose-sin soltar su mano la llevo a su habitación corriendo

-el amor juvenil-dijo Esme con un suspiro y una sonrisa

-mamá tienen 5 años-Edward sonreía por la reacción de su madre sin soltar mi mano ni un momento

-te tengo q recordar lo que hacías a los cinco años Edward?

-no-dijo repentinamente tenso, y soltó mi mano-vámonos Bella-salió de la casa en menos de un segundo

-no debí haberle dicho eso

-q hacia a los 5 años Esme?

-nada, nada importante, ahora ve con el o se va a poner a tocar…-no acabó la frase cuando la bocina del auto sonó-la bocina

-nos vemos Esme-Salí de la casa y subí al auto-que te pasa?

-nada, vamos a tomar un café esta bien?

-si-arrancó el auto y cuando se disponía a salir a la avenida Emmett salió al porche de la casa

-Edward!!!-mi novio se detuvo y salió del auto

-que pasa enano?

-van a salir a pasear?

-si, vamos a ir a tomar un café

-podemos ir Rose y yo?-señalo a la pequeña y le susurró a su hermano- le dije que le invitaría un helado

-ok, suban

Los pequeños subieron al auto y fuimos al Mall

-de que quieres tu helado Rose?

-de fresa

-ok, tu Bella?

-chocolate

-que sean dos de chocolate, uno de café y otro de fresa por favor

Comimos nuestros helados y luego los chicos fueron al área infantil a jugar

-que hacías a los 5 años?

-que?

-si, te molestó que Esme lo dijera

-supongo que lo mismo q hace Emmett ahora

-tenias una novia?

-no… solo jugaba y nada mas me importaba

-no entiendo

-no lo entiendas mi amor-me besó y dijo-no quiero que lo entiendas

-pero…

-shhh-me besó de nuevo y esta vez di el tema por acabado-sabes que si te perdiera me moriría verdad?

-que?

-te amo mucho Bella, y no se que haría si me dejaras, cuando te des cuenta de que la realidad no es tan linda como crees, nunca has querido ver las cosas como son

-no te entiendo Edward

- soy un patán, me porté muy mal con las chicas de "turno", pero ahora ya me reforme verdad?, estoy con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y la amo

-yo a ti

-lo se, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso, que se pudra el mundo mientras tu y yo estemos juntos

------- **(PLAY2)**

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO…YA!**_

-pero que demonios??-dijo extrañada mirando el mensaje de texto que acababa de llegar

Edward entro y la vio sentada en la sala solo con un pequeño short y una tank, que en su época podrían haberlo vuelto loco

-perfecto estas aquí, no tengo que perder mi tiempo esperándote

-que pasa?

-no se

-que?

-he estado uniendo piezas, sabemos que Jacob tiene una "investigación especial" ordenada por Bella

-si

-y si esa maldita investigación llegara más lejos?

-no entiendo

-descubrieron el suicidio de…

-no lo digas, ya se de que va la cosa

-entonces me entiendes?

-si, pero no se, no creo que puedan pasar de un acta de defunción

-Alex es observadora y peligrosa

-pues habremos de estar atentos a los detalles que obtenga la pequeña detective, así que para la próxima no corras como un gato asustado, quédate y entérate de las noticias

-que querías que hiciera? que dijera: ah si, el suicido del doctor Freire, si, yo se todos los detalles de esa muerte, quieren que se los cuente?

-no seas idiota

-Nina ya me canse, no quiero perder a Bella

-al carajo Bella!

-soy un monstruo, lo de las tipas de turno fue la superficie de las cosas, solo por diversión, acepto que hasta a mi me llego a divertir algunas veces, pero hay otras cosas Nina, y esas no son tan simples.

-no hicimos nada, todo era mío desde un principio, solo lo recuperamos, no es como si hubiéramos matado a alguien Edward, aunque por lo que es mío, soy capaz de hacerlo-se acerco a el y mordió su labio inferior

-Nina

-si?-un beso en la comisura de sus labios

-detente

-en realidad quieres que me detenga?

-amo a Bella

-y te lo estoy prohibiendo?-iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa azul que ella misma le había regalado unos meses atrás

-no la voy a engañar

-es lo que estas haciendo desde el principio-un beso en el cuello

-Nina…

-si?-había desabrochado el cinturón del que fue su amante durante 3 años

-… yo…

-eres capaz de decirme que no haz pensado en mi en esas noches en que estas solito en tu habitación luego de que Isabella se va y te deja con ganas de mas de un inocente beso, cuando el deseo te invade, cuando recuerdas mi cuerpo, cuando la pasión llena tu alma, no puedes negar que me deseas Eddie, te malacostumbre, te daba lo que querías cuando lo querías, una palabra tuya y me tenias aquí, me vas a negar q no te provoco nada? Por que es palpable la verdad

-…no, no lo voy a negar…

-se te acabaron las escusas por fin?

-si

-será nuestra despedida ok? será solo para liberar el deseo que llevamos encerrando desde que me dejaste-lo besó en los labios, los mordió lentamente y lo embriago con su lengua, esta vez estaba vencido, amaba a Bella, de eso no tenia ninguna duda, pero el ver a la que fue y era su mujer hasta ese momento en esa ropa tan diminuta le provocaba, seria la despedida no?, nadie se iba a enterar de ello, como nadie se había enterado en tres años.

-----

-te tengo Cullen. –dijo la fotógrafa que se había instalado bajo los arboles del parque que estaba justo enfrente del departamento en donde Edward se refugiaba en los brazos de esa mujer.


	15. Chapter 15 La verdad

**Bien niñas, este es el final, nos queda nuestro epilogo así que no piensen que esto se acaba aquí, la banda sonora de nuestro capitulo es grande así que oigan todas las canciones que les pido, son muy importantes, son:**

**PLAY 1: ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU-MICHAEL CERA & ELLEN PAGE**

**PLAY 2: ALL THE WAY-KERLI**

**PLAY 3: KISS ME GOOD BYE-ANGELA AKI**

**PLAY 4: MEMORIES -WITHIN TEMPTATION**

**PLAY 5: FRAGILE-KERLI**

**PLAY 6: DEJAME IR –PATY CANTÚ**

**PLAY 7: I WILL DO THESE THINGS-AZURE RAY**

**Ahora, espero que disfruten el capitulo que es meeeeeega largo, se que no he contestado reviews pero ando de cabeza así plis perdónenme.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y POR EL APOYO SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI.**

El tiempo volaba, y para demostrarlo estábamos en la mañana de la graduación ya, me quedaban menos de 12 horas para quedar presentable y no quedar opacada como siempre por Edward.

Salón de Belleza, Maquillaje, Vestido, Tacones, no, definitivamente los bailes no eran lo mío, que tal si me mataba estando a tanta altura del piso, me tropecé unas cuantas veces en las cuales mi mamá estuvo para sostenerme

-Bella pareciera que apenas aprendes a caminar

-casi mamá, casi

-así no vas a poder dar ni un paso al lado de Edward en la fiesta, debiste de haber comprado los flats

-no, se verían mal con el vestido mamá, no quiero arruinarlo

-no, no lo vas a arruinar pero te costara una pierna rota

-no digas eso que se va a hacer!!!

-jajaja lo malo es que te tendrá que cuidar Jake por que sabes que no voy a estar esta noche, me iré a casa de la abuela el fin de semana

-si mamá, lo se y por que asumes que me va a cuidar Jake?

-por que se vería muy mal que Edward entrara aquí en la noche

-hay mamá…

-por cierto Jake te trajo ese sobre hace horas cuando estabas en el salón de belleza se me olvido decirte

-que dijo?

-que lo vieras antes de ir a la fiesta, que era muy importante y que si querías que viniera solo mandaras un mensaje y estaría aquí antes de que lo pensaras, que contaras con él

-que raro, pero será después de la fiesta, ahora si camino hacia el escritorio no me podre parar en un mes

Bajamos y ensaye durante horas como no caerme con los tacones que hacían juego con mi vestido azul.

Y por fin a las 7:30 Edward se encontraba en mi puerta

-wow

-q te parece?

-me parece que he muerto

-por que?

-estoy viendo un ángel

-hay Edward!!

-Emmett me pidió que te diera esto-me entrego un sobre igual al que había llevado Jake

-que es?

-fotos, las que tomamos la semana pasada en el zoológico con Rosalie y Esme

-aww dile de mi parte que gracias, que las guardare siempre

-bueno, entonces vamos ángel mío?

-vamos-deje las fotos en la mesita de centro y salimos a enfrentar una fiesta llena de chicos felices por que habían acabado la preparatoria

------------

**(PLAY: ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU- MICHAEL CERA & ELLEN PAGE)**

Veía un video que habían grabado hace unos años ya, la ultima vez que había visto a su suegro, que les pidió la cantaran para el como la cantaban cuando estaban juntos.

Edward y su papa tocaban la guitarra, mientras ella esperaba su turno para cantar con una sonrisa

-You are a part time lover and a full time friend, the monkey on your back is the latest trend, don't see what' anyone can see, in anyone else, but you

-here's a church and here's a steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly people, don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you

-We both have shiny happy fits of rage, I want more fans, you want more stage, don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you

-I'm always trying to keep it real, now I'm in love with how you feel, I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you

-I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train, I kiss you all starry eyed, my body swings from side to side, I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you

-The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me, so why can't, you forgive me? I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you

-Du du du du du du dudu, du du du du du du dudu, I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you.

Eran tan lindos los recuerdos, le recordaban cuando era feliz, cuando no tenia miedo a perder a su familia real, cuando aun no creía que alguien más ocuparía su lugar, pero también le recordaba como Edward era feliz en esa época por que estaba enamorado, o eso creía él y si esta vez de verdad amaba a Bella??

Se paró del sillón donde se encontraba y miraría películas para toda la noche y corrió a arreglarse, iba a presentarse a su noche de graduación, tenia todo el derecho no? Ella también era parte de la escuela.

--------

**(PLAY: ALL THE WAY-KERLI)**

Edward y yo nos sentaríamos con Jasper, Jacob, Alex y otros chicos de nuestra clase con los que teníamos una relación de hola-adiós. Jacob se portaba hostil con mi novio, lo miraba con odio? , por su parte Alex tenía una mirada de suficiencia, como si hubiera hecho algo muy bien.

-Edward de una vez te aviso que voy a bailar con mi amiga quieras o no

-y si a mi me lo permiten también quiero una pieza con la hermosa dama

-por ti no hay problema Jake, tu Jazz ni lo sueñes no dejare que pongas tus sucios dedos en mi novia, pero primero este ángel me tiene que conceder esta canción

-en serio?

-si

-ok….

Fuimos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar lentamente una canción que yo nunca había oído pero que Edward tarareaba en mí oído con la mas angelical de las voces

-I'm not afraid to slip or fall. And rain or shine I'm standing tall. No, I won't be there tonight. No, But I will be by your side. All the way, all the way.  
-Te la sabes?

-si

-wow

-te amo Bella

-lo se

-gracias por estar aquí esta noche, la verdad es que primero pensé que hubiera sido mejor el quedarnos en casa a ver películas toda la noche, pero ahora se que tuviste una gran idea

-ah si? Por que?

-por que me siento en el cielo viéndote bailar entre mis brazos

-esto es bailar?

-no, pero sigue siendo hermoso

-jajaja

Nos besamos y supe que allí era donde quería estar para siempre, en los brazos del hombre más maravilloso del mundo

-yo también te amo Edward, siempre lo haré, lo prometo.

Dejamos la canción seguir, mientras nos balanceábamos en la pista de baile, era perfecto, todo era perfecto

-------- **(PLAY: KISS ME GOOD BYE- ÁNGELA AKI)**

Por fin fuimos a sentarnos luego de 4 bailes más

El sonido del celular de mi novio interrumpió la conversación que había entre todos los miembros de nuestra mesa

-perdón-se levanto de la mesa y salió al jardín a contestar la llamada entrante. Jacob se le quedo viendo con cara de enojo, pero simplemente no hizo nada más que seguirlo con la mirada

**(POV: Edward)**

-hola Nina

-Eddie, estoy aquí afuera

-que?

-tengo que decirte algo muy importante, ven por favor

-donde estas?-le dije buscándola con la mirada

-en los arboles que están por la entrada, hay como un huequito en el q no nos van a ver, por favor ven

-ok, espérame

Llegué y la encontré, iba muy linda, como me gustaba que se vistiera

-que pasa-le dije apurado, necesitaba ir a donde Bella

-vengo a decirte que te dejo el camino libre

-que?

-voy a dejar que estés con Bella, no me voy a meter en su relación, quiero que seas feliz Edward, y se que con ella lo vas a ser

-gracias Nina, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi-la abrazó y recargo su cabeza en la de ella

-no hay que agradecerme nada Edward, yo no tengo ningún poder para detenerte, pero me vas a prometer algo

-que?

-que vamos a ser amigos para siempre

**(POV: Bella)**

Me quede con los chicos un rato mas pero Edward no regresaba, así que me levante

-con permiso

Salí al jardín y no lo vi, así que empecé a buscar en los arboles y arbustos que estaban por la entrada, oí una voz familiar, al parecer era Edward

-si

Se escucho un suspiro, así que lógicamente no estaba solo, me asome sin que me vieran y vi que abrazaba a una chica que iba con un vestido que si bien no iba con la fiesta se le veía hermoso

-vamos a seguir juntos?-una voz muy familiar llego hasta mis oídos, pero no la logre reconocer ya que se amortiguaba en el hombro de Edward

-lo prometí no es así?, aunque no creo que podamos vernos muy seguido, tenemos que tomar nuestros propios caminos-decía la voz de Edward

-no quiero que nos separemos

-ni yo, pero tenemos que ir a la universidad y tu mamá te quiere mandar a otra parte

-no me quiero ir

-ni yo quiero que te vayas, eres maravillosa, eres mi mejor amiga, eres una perfecta actriz, eres hermosa, eres mía, eres mi niña, mi mujer, mi todo, sin ti no hubiera sobrevivido a esta farsa del conquistador, sin ti no hubiera cambiado a ser el Edward al que todos admiran y hubiera sido el ratón de biblioteca que siempre fui.

-un ratón muy guapo-decía entre lágrimas

-jaja jaja

-vas a ser feliz con Bella?

-si

-cuídala, es una niña muy buena, y si la lastimas yo misma voy a volver solo para golpearte y romperte esa nariz chueca de nuevo, quiero que estén bien juntos, me entiendes Cullen?

-si

-te quiero Edward

Maldita oscuridad!! No alcanzaba a ver nada!!! No entendía nada, quien era esa mujer a la que mi novio llamaba su mejor amiga, su niña, su todo?, por que hablaba de mi como si me conociera?, por que lo amenazaba con golpearlo si me hería, quien era esa Nina?, por que no sabía nada de ella? Era ella lo que tanto escondía Edward? Era ella esa mujer a la que Emmett odiaba?

-yo también Tany

Tany!!!, eso no era posible, eso me mató, Tanya era aquella chica??

-Edward-dije saliendo de atrás del árbol en el que me había escondido, una lágrima escapo de mis perfectamente maquillados ojos, silenciosa pero mortal

**(PLAY: MEMORIES -WITHIN TEMPTATION)**

-Bella!!!!

-mi mejor amiga, que lindo-le dije soportando las lagrimas

-Bella!!-dijo Tanya con cara preocupada, llevaba un look totalmente ajeno a ella, vestido, mayas, zapatos de tacón, el pelo atado en una coleta, perfectamente maquillada, nada parecido a mi desarreglada amiga-faltaba esto, había que cerrar la velada con broche de oro

-Nina, cállate

-no Edward, es hora de que mi mejor amiga sepa mi historia

-por favor Nina, cállate

-Bella, mi mejor amiga, quien sabía todo de mí, excepto mi más grande secreto: como nació, creció y maduro mi relación con Edward Cullen. Lo conozco desde que nací, mi padre y el suyo eran amigos y colegas en el hospital donde trabajaban, su mamá, Esme, es mi madrina, crecí con Edward, fuimos a las mismas escuelas, los mismos clubs, las mismas clases de natación, no hacíamos nada separados, siempre juntos, decían que parecía que estábamos pegados. Todo era perfecto, total felicidad, dos niños perfectamente normales, hasta que mi padre enfermó. –Edward solo daba vueltas por el pequeño lugar donde estábamos, me veía con arrepentimiento, con culpa

-Nina, ya sabe demasiado, no es necesario que le cuentes esta historia

-cállate Edward-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

-Cáncer en la sangre, leucemia, empezó el tratamiento, quimios, medicamentos, dolor mucho dolor, y la enfermedad no cedía, en cambio la voluntad de mi padre si, decidió interrumpir el tratamiento y le pidió a Carlisle que lo apoyara, y su mejor amigo lo hizo, luego de unas cuentas semanas mi padre se suicido, como ya sabes, no aguantó el dolor, se tomo todo un frasco de los medicamentos que le daban para controlarlo, se los pidió a Carlisle un día antes, diciéndole que…

-eran para soportar el dolor y poder pasar mas tiempo con su hija-terminó Edward que se había sentado recargado en un árbol abrazándose las piernas

-mi madre culpó a Carlisle de la muerte de mi padre, no dejó que los Cullen estuvieran en el velorio ni en el entierro, me prohibió acercarme a Edward y en cuanto acabó el año escolar nos mudamos, mi padre tenia deudas Bella, y los malditos no fueron capaces de perdonarlas a su muerte, eran sus "amigos", nos quitaron las cuentas de papá, el dinero, las joyas, todo nos lo arrebataron y mi mamá no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le podíamos pedir ayuda a mi padrino, así que opto por esto, teníamos dinero suficiente ahorrado para mudarnos, y por otra parte la pensión de mi padre nos mantendría para siempre, fue lo único que nos dejaron, llegamos a esta ciudad, los conocí a Jake y a ti, nos hicimos amigos, y yo intentaba olvidar a mi mejor amigo, a mi Edward. Pero luego, siete años después llegó a la misma escuela que yo, era todo un nerd, tal como lo conocí, nos reconocimos de inmediato, recuerdas que ese día te dije que me sentía enferma y tenia que ir a casa?

-si

-me fui con él, me contó todo lo que había pasado en esos años, luego de la muerte de papá Carlisle encontró un trabajo nuevo y se fue a vivir a Londres, unos años después Esme propuso un cambio de aires y llegaron aquí, a un lugar totalmente diferente a la ciudad, de todos los lugares del mundo, vinieron a donde estaba yo, ironías de la vida.-se rio y continuó- Decidimos que lo mejor era que nadie se enterara de nuestro pasado y por lo tanto de nuestra amistad, mi mamá hubiera sido capaz de llevarme de nuevo con tal de no estar cerca de "los asesinos de mi padre", cuatro años han pasado y mi madre no sabe que los Cullen que viven en la ciudad son mi madrina y sus dos hijos. Emmett nunca me ha querido sabes?, a pesar que lo conozco desde que tiene un año de edad, iba cada tarde a su casa, volví a ser Nina, un nombre que me puso Edward de pequeños, su Nina, luego de un año nos besamos por primera vez, y empezamos un noviazgo, Edward me pidió mil veces que se lo dijéramos al mundo, que a donde fuera iba a seguirme por que…

-no la iba a dejar irse de nuevo-la volvió a interrumpir

-planeamos recuperar lo mío así que viajábamos cuando podíamos y hacíamos incursiones en la vida de esos estafadores, he pensado q somos mejores q Jacob investigando gente, les dimos una cucharada de su propia medicina, les arrebatamos todo lo que me pertenecía, a su modo, robándolo, hicimos una cuenta para los dos, ese dinero seria para mantener nuestro secreto, nuestra relación y poder vivir a gusto siempre, Eddie nunca estuvo de acuerdo, decía que lo podíamos hacer de una manera legal, pero dime crees que no lo habíamos intentado ya mi madre y yo?? Una de las hijas de los ladrones esos me dio una idea enorme, a pesar de que Edward era un nerd aun se le ofreció como una vil perra, y me dio algo en que pensar.

-Nina ya, por mi, detente ya

-Carlisle vino esa navidad, la pasé con ellos con la excusa de que me había ido a tu casa ese día, mi mamá fue con mi abuela y yo fui con mi familia real, con mis padrinos, personas que darían la vida por mi y créeme Bella yo la daría por ellos, incluso por Emmett que me detesta, mi padrino apoyaba nuestra relación, obviamente no sabia lo de nuestras incursiones bancarias, decía que desde que nacimos estábamos destinados a estar juntos y nos sorprendió con un regalo maravilloso, un departamento, para los dos, un lugar donde podríamos escondernos sin problemas, donde mi mamá no se enteraría nunca, Esme nos cubría, nos llamaba cuando alguien iba a visitar a Edward, nunca se entero de por que su hijo estaba con tantas niñas, solo sabia que teníamos que aparentar, cuando llegábamos tarde, por que nos habíamos quedado dormidos a falta de sueño nocturno o mejor dicho a que teníamos cosas que "hacer" que por cierto notas que nadie lo relaciono?, éramos un tanto obvios, los mismos días llegábamos tarde a clases, a las mismas horas, pero bueno el pretexto usual de Edward era Emmett: que si el enano no quería ir a la escuela, que si el enano tenia festival, que si el enano estaba enfermo, que si el enano cualquier estupidez, todo era tan perfecto y después los problemas con las chicas "estrella" de la escuela empezaron, no dejaban de molestarnos ni a ti ni a mi Bella, así que planee bajarles un poco los humos y mi guapo novio se iba a encargar de eso, lentes de contacto, un peinado alocado, un poco de ropa nueva y un cambio de actitud, algo como lo que hiciste tu, el resultado fue que todas cayeron como moscas en la miel, igual que esa perra, yo las elegía, yo tome el control de todas las cosas, y luego de unas cuentas semanas las desechábamos, a Edward no le gustaba la idea

**(PLAY: FRAGILE –KERLI)**

-no quería lastimar a ninguna de ellas-dijo desde su asiento en las sombras con voz de culpa

-pero eran ellas o yo, nunca lo chantajee pero el deseaba hacerme feliz y hacia todo lo que yo le pidiera, hasta lo que le dolía hacer. Yo tenía que recompensarlo de alguna manera, al igual que él cambie mi look a su gusto, pero solo cuando nos íbamos a ver, vestidos, peinados, maquillaje, mi cuerpo, no se ha acostado con nadie más que conmigo, soy su mujer.

-Tanya es suficiente carajo!-Edward estaba enojado de verdad-no quiero que le cuentes nada más, ella no se tiene que enterar de todas las cosas que hemos hecho, del monstruo en el que me convertí con tal de no perderte, de no perder a la mujer que "creía" amar, ya no le digas más Nina

-no Edward, déjala que termine, necesita sacar todo lo que trae dentro

-ella tiene razón, quiero que sepa todo, no quiero guardarle mas secretos a mi amiga.

-siempre lo trataste mal Tanya, no entiendo esto

-no Bella, lo empecé a tratar mal cuando dejo a la primera de sus "novias", otra idea mía, si nadie se iba a enterar de lo nuestro entonces que nadie sospechara nada, quien podría hacerlo si lo odiaba con toda su alma por patán, todo estaba perfectamente calculado, todo lo cree yo, y luego de tres años de perfección, cuando se iba a acabar la farsa, cuando íbamos a poder estar juntos sin que nadie nos molestara llegas tu, con tu cambio, con tus coqueteos, y el cae, te elige como su nueva novia, rompe las reglas que teníamos, y se mete con mi mejor amiga, con una de las únicas personas con las que podía ser casi real, y lo peor de todo es que se enamora, pero eso sí, me promete no abandonarme nunca, y al día siguiente lo veo entre tus brazos, besándote, diciéndote los te amos que debieron ser míos, que lo fueron tanto tiempo, y me destruiste Bella, me quitaste lo único real que tenía, y para arruinarlo aun mas pones a Jacob a seguirme, como si no supiera como evitarlo, como si no lo conociera, escapaba por las ventanas de mi casa, el pensaba que estaba encerrada en mi recamara, es un muy mal detective, pero como la persona mas molesta del mundo se gana el primer premio.

-Tanya por favor, es suficiente, no sigas

-Cada día que Edward pasaba contigo, lo sentía mas alejado, distante, menos mío, sentía que mi relación con el era ya una pisca de lo que fue antes de ti, y hoy, lo vine a ver, necesitaba decirle que aceptaba que se alejara, que estuviera contigo, pero que no me dejara, que no me abandonara, que siguiera siendo mi soporte como me lo prometió, que siguiera siendo mi mejor amigo, el Edward con el que crecí, con el que fui feliz antes de perder a papá.

Edward se quedo paralizado, supongo que no pensó que fuera a decirme eso

-sabes que Tanya, quédatelo, no lo quiero, no quiero a un idiota que use a su hermano menor de excusa, no quiero aun imbécil que se deje manipular de esa manera por una mujer que necesita venganza, no quiero vivir con el nerviosismo de que me este poniendo el cuerno con mi mejor amiga, no quiero vivir con un mentiroso, un delincuente, quédatelo Tanya, eres a la única a la que le ha sido fiel, te debe de amar en realidad, disfrútalo

-Bella!!!

-vete a la mierda Edward

Salí de allí corriendo, estaba destrozada, me habían roto no solo el corazón, el alma, fui a la fiesta, todos se me quedaban viendo, ya no me importaba nada ,solo quería salir de allí, fui a la mesa donde estaba Jacob con su novia y en cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme

-que paso muñeca?

-Edward....Tanya...ellos...

-no digas nada, quieres que te lleve a casa???

-si

Fue a despedirse de su novia y salimos de allí

-----------------

-Jacob, ellos eran amantes

-lo se muñeca

-que?!, como que lo sabes?!

-el sobre que te lleve a casa tiene fotos de ellos dos, Alex estuvo siguiendo a Edward, y tomo fotos de el con una tipa fuera de los departamentos que están por la casa de Serge, luego se dio cuenta de que la tipa esa tenia el mismo anillo que tiene Tanya, por eso le miraba tanto las manos, mas el parecido físico que tenían, y lo empezó a relacionar, hasta que descubrió que pasaba con tu novio, no sabia como darte la noticia, por eso te pedí que lo abrieras antes de salir a la fiesta, no quería que ese tipo te viera así.

-soy una estúpida Jacob, confié en el

-vamos nena, arriba los ánimos, nos vamos a ir a la universidad y no lo vas a volver a ver nunca más

Llamaron a la puerta

-yo voy, quédate aquí si?

-si

Jake bajó y cuando abrió la puerta comenzó a gritar

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ, ERES UN HIJO DE P… LARGATE CULLEN O TE VOY A ROMPER MAS LA CARA

-por favor Jacob, déjame hablar con ella-la voz de Edward era dolorosa, se sentía igual o peor que yo

-DE QUE? DE CÓMO TE ACOSTABAS CON SU MEJOR AMIGA? DE CÓMO LA ENGAÑARON?

-no, Jacob, la amo

-eso que te lo crea tu madre, por que estoy seguro de que no sabes lo q es amar, yo la amo Edward, y me aleje de ella nada mas para que estuviera contigo, para que fuera feliz, y mira con lo que vienes, con que le destrozas el alma, no tienes sentimientos Cullen, así que no me vengas a decir que la amas por que no te creo nada.

-por favor Jake

-no me digas así, tu no eres nadie para llamarme como mis amigos, lárgate Cullen

-vete Edward-dije bajando las escaleras, me impresiono lo que vi, Edward iba golpeado, alguien le había pegado y solo una persona vino a mi mente en ese momento: Jasper

-Bella por favor déjame explicarte todo, yo no quería hacer todo eso, pero no quería perder a Tanya y sabes que deje todo por estar contigo, te amo Bella, no me hagas esto, te lo ruego

-no Edward, no tienes que explicarme nada, no quiero estar con alguien que solo sabe engañar, no me importan los robos o lo que sea q hayan hecho, me importa que me usaste, que me viste la cara de idiota, sabias que era mi mejor amiga o mejor dicho, sabias que YO era su mejor amiga, vete por favor.

-Te amo Bella-dijo antes de salir de la casa. En cuanto se fue me derrumbe y comencé a llorar de nuevo, Jacob solo me abrazó y me dejo llorar, toda la noche.

_**El cuento de hadas había terminado, la mejor amiga era la bruja mala del cuento, el mejor amigo el caballero en su brillante armadura, el novio el príncipe de la historia pero también un traidor, y ella, la princesa que siempre sufre. Esta vez no había final feliz en esta historia.**_

_En casa de Edward…_

-que paso?, hablaste con ella?

-no, no quiso dejarme hablar

-por que hiciste todo esto Edward?, por que nunca me dijiste todo ese jueguito que traías con Tanya?

-por que no quería que te decepcionaras de mi, que me vieras como un delincuente-dijo sentándose junto a su madre, recostándose en su regazo

-nunca me voy a decepcionar de mi hijo-le dijo mientras le hacia cariños en la cabeza despeinándole _**(si es q se puede mas xD)**_ el cabello

-no quería perderla, no quería que Nina me dejara, pero luego, apareció Bella y me enamoré como no sabia que podía hacerlo, y mamá, Tany nos dejo el camino libre, nos dijo que se iba a apartar para que pudiéramos ser felices juntos, y Bella no quiso, me dijo que era un mentiroso un imbécil, y lo soy mamá, lo soy, no quiero perder a Bella, a ella no-las lagrimas no aguantaron más y salieron a mares por sus ojos

-pero esa no es tu decisión Edward, ella va a ser quien decida esta vez

**(PLAY A DÉJAME IR-PATY CANTÚ)**

Pasaron tres días y unas maletas estaban listas en la puerta de la casa, llevaban consigo miles de recuerdos felices y uno, solo uno doloroso, pero sin duda el mas duro de su vida.

-estas segura Bella?

-si mamá, voy a irme con Charlie, solo en lo que entro a la universidad y ya después voy a poder olvidar

-Bella, no hagas las cosas apresuradamente

-lo estuve pensando durante tres días mamá, Jake me ayudo a decidirlo inconscientemente al decirme que me caerían bien unas vacaciones lejos de todo esto, en donde nadie me pueda herir, y en Forks no hay nada que me los recuerde mamá, allí voy a estar mejor, además no voy a quedarme aquí para ver la mentira descubrirse ante mis ojos con toda su crueldad.

-esta bien, si es lo que quieres que así sea, pero por favor Bella, en cuanto quieras regresar hazlo, aquí voy a estar

-gracias mamá, y sabes lo que tienes que decirle a todos verdad?

-si, que decidiste marcharte y no se a donde fuiste

-gracias, te amo

Salió de casa y subió a un taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto para comenzar de nuevo, para no volver a ver a Edward Cullen ni a su familia, pero el destino no deseaba eso para ella.

Un auto plateado se puso en el camino del taxi, deteniéndolo

-pero que demonios

-Bella! Bella! Dame 10 minutos, no mas, por favor, déjame hablarte

-permítame un momento-le dijo al taxista y bajo del vehiculo-que quieres

-a donde vas?

-que te importa

-no te vayas amor, no te puedes ir y dejarme aquí

-cállate, en serio Edward, cállate, no sabes lo que estas diciendo, no soy tu amor, yo ya no soy nada, solo soy el reflejo de una mentira, el resultado de los juegos de mi mejor amiga y mi novio, ahora entiendo por que Nya siempre me decía que me alejara de ti, que no me quería cerca de ti, o por que cuando la mirabas se iba inmediatamente de donde estuviéramos, o simplemente se relajaba, ella te manejaba, si, pero tu la controlabas, así que no pierdas eso Edward, ve y quédate con ella, es lo mejor que pueden hacer, son tal para cual

-Bella, te amo, no te vayas amor, te lo suplico, eres lo mas hermoso que tengo, y si, soy una basura pero me puedo enmendar, a tu lado, podemos comenzar de nuevo, vámonos juntos, a donde tu quieras, a Japón, a Australia, a Chile, a España, donde sea, pero juntos Bella, no me dejes.

-lo siento Edward, no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error, quien sabe que sorpresa me espere a la vuelta de la esquina, un hijo o un gemelo malvado, lo que sea Edward no pienso enfrentarlo y no me voy a quedar aquí, no voy a vivir en tu mentira, las mentiras no mantienen la vida, y se que algún día voy a caer si regreso contigo, mejor me quedo aquí, en el suelo donde me encuentro hace tres días, la caída dolió mucho Edward y no quiero que se repita y de mas altura

-Bella

-adiós Edward, por favor aparta tu auto del camino, tengo un vuelo que tomar

-no Bella

-si me amas, si de verdad quieres que sea feliz, quítate de mi camino y déjame olvidarte, no quiero verte ya Edward, déjame irme

Subió al taxi y comenzó a llorar, Edward apartó el auto y la dejo irse, seguir con su destino.

**(PLAY A: I WILL DO THESE THINGS –AZURE RAY)**

Una semana más pasó, estaba desesperado, no sabía nada de ella, se había marchado y no sabían a donde, no soportaba el dolor, la necesitaba, Emmett no dejaba de preguntar por que Bella no había ido a visitarlos, por que Bella no había llamado, donde estaba Bella

-eso es lo que yo quisiera saber-se dijo a si mismo mientras manejaba a ese lugar donde podía estar solo, necesitaba pensar

Al entrar, se arrepintió de haber ido allí, ese lugar era el culpable de todo, si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo allí, si hubiera acabado con esa relación antes, si tan solo no la hubiera herido, se sirvió un trago y luego otro, y otro más, se dispuso a salir pero alguien abrió la puerta antes y solo podía ser una persona

-que quieres, vete de aquí, no te quiero ver

-Edward, perdóname, sabes que hice lo posible, sabes que no quería que esto acabara así, solo quiero verte feliz, no me hagas esto yo le dije que tenia el camino libre, por favor

-te pedí que te detuvieras mil veces, que no le dijeras nada, pero no me hiciste caso, la destruiste, y de paso también a mi

-tu sabes lo que yo estaba guardando? Sabes lo que yo estaba sufriendo? No Edward, solo te interesa lo que sientes tu o lo que siente ella, pero yo no, yo aguante estar en las sobras 3 años, y si, lo pedí yo, pero no pedí que me traicionaras con la única persona en que confiaba aparte de ti

-si te hubiera dejado a tiempo, si no fuera tan débil, si no hubiera caído tantas veces en esa maldita cama contigo

-ah si? Y yo que eh?! Te entregue mi vida entera, se hacia lo que quisieras, con una mirada, cállate Tanya, calmate Tanya, vete de aquí Tanya, lo que quisieras

-callate ya Tanya!

-ves? Te recuerdo que yo me aparte, que te dije q eras libre

Ella tenia razón, se había hecho a un lado y había dejado que Bella fuera la mujer que el amaba, pero no contaban con que Bella no quería aquello.

-se que tengo la culpa, que todo fue mi idea, que no debí de haber ido a la fiesta, que no debí de haber dicho nada, pero tenia que saberlo Edward, algún día se iba a enterar.

Él ya no pudo más, se derrumbo de nuevo, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no había podido dejar de llorar en una semana y media, y esta vez lo hacia frente a la causante de todos sus problemas y la única que estaría para él por siempre. La abrazó y lloro en su hombro durante horas solo diciendo "_la necesito Nina" "la extraño Nina" "donde esta Bella?"_ "_Por que se fue?_ "


	16. Chapter 16 Epílogo

Estaba en el Mall, esperándolo

-siempre fue tan impuntual??

Había vuelto después de ocho años de ausencia para encontrarse con su mejor amigo y empezar una nueva vida en su hogar. Se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería y miro a la gente pasar, le llamo la atención una pareja en especial, ella era rubia, delgada, alta y muy pero muy hermosa, no podía pasar de los 15 años, era una niña aun y él era un chico musculoso alto, muy guapo, un poco atemorizante pero con una mirada tremendamente infantil. Se le hacían tan conocidos. Compraban helado, ella de fresa y el de chocolate, luego de pagar caminaron de la mano hacia la salida del lugar, Bella solo rio muy bajo, amor de adolescentes, el más puro y sincero de los amores.

Al oír su risa el volteo inmediatamente y la miro

-que pasa Emmy?

-espera aquí-le dio su helado y ella le hizo un puchero

Se acerco a donde estaba sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad y por que no? Un poco de miedo

-disculpe

-si?-que pasaba? Es q tenia algo en la cara? Por que la miraba de esa manera

-su nombre es Isabella Swan?

-si, como sabes eso?-el rostro del chico se ilumino y mostro una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa

-no te acuerdas de mi Bella?

-tengo que?

-supongo que no, tenemos muchos años sin vernos, soy Emmett

Todos los colores de su cara se fueron, sabia que iba a enfrentarse a la realidad pronto pero no de esa manera, no el primer día de su regreso

-Em…Emme…Emmett

-dios! Donde estuviste estos años Bella?!-la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-como…como me reconociste?

-no olvido tu imagen nunca-saco su cartera de su pantalón y le mostro la foto que tenia allí, arrugada ya vieja, los recuerdos invadieron a Bella, Edward la abrazaba mientras q Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados frente a ellos, ella tenia esa fotografía, o creía q debía tenerla en algún lugar…

-Emmett yo…

-no, no digas nada, mejor cuéntame donde estabas, por que te fuiste así?, por que me dejaste Bella?

-tenia que hacerlo enano, por mi propio bien, estuve en Alemania un tiempo, conseguí una beca para la universidad allí, luego viví un tiempo en París, y ahora estoy de vuelta

-me alegra mucho eso, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, vamos a la feria, al parque de diversiones, a la playa

-no creo que sea buena idea Emmett

-por que?

-por…-la chica rubia los interrumpió

-Emmy, se nos va a hacer tarde, quien es ella??-miro de arriba abajo a Bella despectivamente

-es Bella, la recuerdas?

-Bella? La novia de Edward?

-si

-hola Bella

-hola

-es Rose, t acuerdas de ella

-si, claro como olvidarla-la novia de Edward, q nunca iban a decir: Bella la chica con mejores calificaciones de su generación?, la chica inteligente y culta? No, era "la novia de Edward"

-Rose, adelántate, diles que no iré, que encontré a una amiga y quiero hablar con ella

-como quieras, pero no les va a hacer gracia

-ve Rose, por favor

Rosalie se fue y Emmett se sentó a su lado

-no sabes como te he extrañado, la vida actual es un infierno, no la tolero

-a quien?

-a Tanya

-Tan…Tanya-sabia que ese tema iba a salir a la luz, mejor de una vez q cuando estuviera Jacob allí

-ups, perdón Bella, no debí de haberte dicho eso

-no Emmett no tienes que pedir perdón de nada, que pasa con la bruja?

-jajaja bruja jajaja, q se cree que tiene el poder de la casa y de lo que tenemos que hacer todos

-y eso por que?

-por que lleva un maldito anillo de diamantes en el dedo, solo por eso

-eh?

-por que esta comprometida con Edward-le dijo como si fuera algo obvio

-comprometida?

-si, se casan en dos meses

-sabia que iban a terminar juntos, pero por que esperaron tanto tiempo Emmy?

-por que Edward entro en depresión después de que te fuiste, no dejo que Tanya se le acercara con otras intenciones que las de la amistad por dos años, pero luego la madre de Tanya murió cuando ella vino en el verano y Tanya de inmediato hizo su cambio a la universidad de Edward, y como a los dos meses regresaron diciendo que estaban juntos de nuevo, se fueron a vivir al departamento q les regalo mi papá y hace unos 3 meses nos anunciaron que se iban a casar por fin

-dos años?

-si Bella, nunca lo había visto así, era una depresión enorme, no paro de llorar todo el verano y cuando se fue a la universidad parecía un muerto, y así estuvo hasta que murió la madre de Tanya

-de que murió?

-un accidente en las escaleras, se calló por bajarlas corriendo, eso me enseño que no debo de correr en las escaleras-puso una cara de que era un niño obediente que no hacia cosas malas

-lo siento mucho, la señora era muy enojona pero era buena persona

-era una arpía igual que la hija, pero cuéntame ya te casaste?

-no Emmett, no me he casado

-y tienes novio?

-no, tampoco

-pero por que?

-no soy de relaciones sentimentales Emmett, no me funcionan

-lo dices por mi hermano?

-si, en parte

-no Bella, no vale la pena, tu te mereces ser feliz, que no daría yo por que fuera con mi hermano y así yo podría ser feliz y estar tranquilo pero ….-su cara se ilumino nuevamente e hizo una sonrisa malévola

-que

-puedes conquistar a mi hermano de nuevo!!

-oh no Emmett no pienses cosas, si yo estoy aquí es para pasar un tiempo con mi madre y Jacob, voy a regresar a París en uno o dos meses

-bueno pero piénsalo Bella

-no Emmett

-BELLS!! Perdón por la demora, pero me encontré con un amigo en el camino y… tu quien eres?

-Jake!! Es un amigo, me hacia compañía mientras te esperaba

-ah ok, hola soy Jacob

-hola-la situación se estaba poniendo incomoda, muy incomoda

-EMMETT!!

-uyyy-esa voz, conocía esa voz, intento tapar su cara con su cabello pero no creía que sirviera de mucho, Jacob se tenso a su lado y miro a Emmett con desaprobación

-SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ES TAAN IMPORTANTE COMO PARA QUE NOS DEJES A TU NOVIA, A TU CUÑADA Y A MI EN LA PUERTA DE LA SALA DE…

Se quedo paralizado, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, debía de ser una ilusión, ella no podía estar allí, se había ido, lo había dejado

-Bella???

**Bueno ese es nuestro epilogo, que piensan de el? Déjenme sus comments por favor, quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de esta historia, he publicado el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia LOCA OBSESION pásense y díganme que les parece ok?**

**Un beso y un abrazo!!**


	17. Chapter 17 Ustedes deciden

**Y que pensarían de una segunda parte de esta historia, nuestros amados protagonistas no pueden quedarse así o si??**

**Díganme que opinan y si quieren puedo ponerme a pensar en que será de la vida de Bella y de Edward después de este encuentro 8 años después**

**UN BESO!!**


	18. Chapter 18 Segunda Temporada

**BIEN CHICAS, YA ESTA EL PRIMER CAPI DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE AMOR EN TURNO ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EN MI PROFILE ESTA EL ENLACE ASÍ QUE PASEN Y ME COMENTAN OK??**

**UN BESO!!**


End file.
